Jake's Hearth Warming Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's time for the winter holiday season, so Darla, Amber, and Annabelle visit the School of Friendship as the students are let out for their break. However, a mess interrupts the festivities, but who would try to ruin a special holiday like Hearth's Warming? Meanwhile, the young American Dragon is due for an Equestrian adventure of his own despite extreme hesitance about going.
1. Chapter 1

In school, every student stared at the clock as it was ticking before letting them out for winter break which was their favorite vacation time maybe after summer vacation. No one though was probably more eager than Darla and her friends.

"I hope you all have happy holidays with your friends and family." The teacher smiled to her students.

'Oh, she has no idea.' Darla thought to herself with a smile.

The bell soon rang and the kids rushed out happily from school to start their winter vacation.

"Ah, there's nothing like the winter holidays." Darla smiled as she walked with Amber and Annabelle.

"You said it." Amber smiled back.

"Who wouldn't?" Annabelle added.

Suddenly, a snowball was thrown at Darla.

"Hey!" Darla glared.

Alvin laughed as he hid behind a tree, up to no good again.

"Oh, you're in for it now." Darla glared playfully.

"Come and get me!" Alvin laughed before throwing another snowball.

Darla then ducked from that one as Brittany hummed to herself as she looked like she was going to go ice-skating.

"Watch out, Brittany!" Amber called out.

"Huh? Wah!" Brittany yelped until she got hit by the snowball.

"Oops." Alvin cupped his mouth.

"ALVIN! _YOU_ DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!" Brittany glared.

"Well, we're off." Darla said as she Amber and Annabelle took off before they would get caught in between the snowball fight.

"That was close." Annabelle said, but found herself laughing.

"I'm excited that we can experience Hearth's Warming this year though." Amber smiled to her best friend.

"Same here." Darla smiled back.

"When are we going?" Annabelle asked.

"Well, Atticus said we should meet at the house, and we'll go over some plans from there." Darla replied.

"Wahoo!" Amber and Annabelle smiled.

"You told your parents, right?" Darla asked them.

"Of course." Amber smiled and nodded.

"I sure did." Annabelle smiled.

"All right," Darla smiled back. "This'll be fun. Mom and Dad have said about how much they've loved Hearth's Warming whenever they visited Equestria in the past."

"This is gonna be so much fun." Amber beamed.

* * *

 ** _Inside the Fudo house..._**

"Oh, Merry Christmas indeed!" Cherry smirked as she was with Atticus, Mo, and Patch. "Drell promised us no missions or adventures during the holidays! It feels like I'm in Heaven!"

"Well, it _is_ the holidays." Atticus smiled.

"So, you think the School of Friendship is out for winter break by now?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sure it is by now." Patch nodded.

"Yeah, besides, it's Hearth's Warming Eve there." Mo said.

"When do we go?" Patch asked eagerly.

"Once the girls come back from school." Atticus smiled.

And which wasn't a long wait as the girls soon came in through the front door.

"Ah, girls." Atticus smiled to his little sister and her friends.

"Ready to go?" Mo asked the girls.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" The girls beamed about visiting the School of Friendship again.

"Alright then, let's go." Mo smiled.

The girls beamed out of excitement.

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch then activated their medallions which summoned a portal.

"After you." Atticus smiled to his little sister.

Darla, Amber, and Annabelle soon went through the portal. The teenagers and Patch then followed after them as they came to the land of Equestria as it was snowing.

"This is going to be so much fun." Darla smiled.

* * *

They soon came back in their Equestrian forms.

"To the school!" Atticus proclaimed.

"Nerd." Cherry smirked.

* * *

They soon rushed into the school. They soon came inside, and there seemed to be caroling about already.

"Ponies' voices fill the night, Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again~" Sandbar was heard singing before looking to the others. "Come on, everybody! Sing!"

No one else seemed to sing along as they kept on talking to each other.

"La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la, La-la, la-la, la-la, la-la~" Sandbar then kept singing to himself.

"La-la-la-la... La..." Ocellus weakly chimed in.

"Sandbar, you do know that not everyone in Equestria celebrates the same way, right?" Darla asked as she entered the room with Amber and Annabelle.

"Girls!" The Young Six beamed to their new friends.

"Happy Holidays, everyone." Annabelle smiled.

"Are we late?" Amber added.

"Not at all," Sandbar smiled. "I just wish you guys could've stayed in school. It'd be way more fun with you."

"Yeah, but if we did, then everyone back home would start wondering where we were." Darla said.

"I guess that's true," Sandbar replied. "It's nice to see you again though."

"It's nice to be back, Sandbar." Darla smiled to him.

"Anyway, pink pony girl right," Yona said. "Not everybody celebrate same way."

"Yeah," Smolder added. "Dragons don't do pony holidays."

"Sure we do!" Spike piped up out of excitement. "I love Hearth's Warming Eve! It's all about friends and presents and family and... Presents!"

"It's more than that, Spike." Atticus said.

"Atticus is right," Twilight added. "It's also about putting aside differences to come together, like the Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns did on the first holiday."

"Oh! Is that why you put their Fire of Friendship on top of the tree?" Ocellus asked. "To help us remember their unity?"

"And 'cuz it looks cool." Rainbow Dash added.

"It sure does." Mo smiled.

"This is my favorite day of the year!" Silverstream beamed. "Not that I don't like the other ones. Tuesdays are great!"

Smolder groaned as the hippogriff's excitement knocked her down on the floor.

"Yona like any day that start winter break." Yona smiled.

"Two whole weeks without classes, how will Ocellus survive?" Gallus teased with a playful smirk at the female Changeling.

Ocellus laughed bashfully in response.

"I think you'll all enjoy the time off to be home with your families, to celebrate your own traditions," Twilight smiled before announcing to the others as it was time for them to get out of school themselves. "Attention, everybody! School is officially out! Happy Holidays, and we'll see you after the break!"

Most of the students began to leave the school.

"Ah, Winter Break is always so exciting." Darla beamed.

"You know, in the orphanage me and Cherry grew up in, we usually got to celebrate Christmas in someone else's house," Atticus smiled. "We spent one year with Donald Duck and his nephews."

"I know; you told us that story." Darla smiled back, referring to herself and the family.

"Oh... That's right... I did..." Atticus smiled bashfully. "I almost forgot about that. I guess I just love that story so much because we got to experience a real family Christmas that year."

"Yeah, we really did." Cherry nodded.

"And for those of you traveling outside Equestria..." Twilight soon added.

"Yeah, shouldn't you guys be getting ready to go?" Rainbow Dash then said before smirking to the Young Six. "If you miss that train, it's a really long walk."

"Go pack up, and we'll take you to the station." Twilight told them.

* * *

The Young Six soon went to start packing, but Darla could tell in Gallus's eyes that he didn't want to go back home for the holidays.

"Uh, you okay, Gallus?" Darla asked the griffin.

"Whatever." Gallus muttered to her.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." Darla frowned.

"I'm fine," Gallus replied. "Guess I better go then."

"Um, you do that..." Darla said before looking over. "Ooh... Presents..."

"That aren't for you." Cherry reminded her.

"Dang it." Darla groaned before seeing Spike shaking one of the presents.

"Spike...?" Mo smirked playfully to the young dragon.

"It's that new bow-tie I wanted, isn't it?" Spike replied.

"You'll have to wait and see." Twilight smiled to him.

"I'm waiting, but in the meantime, I'm shaking!" Spike replied.

"Of course." Patch rolled his eyes playfully.

Spike smiled bashfully.

"Never change, Spike." Cherry teased.

They soon noticed something going on with the Fire of Friendship.

"Guys, what's that?" Darla pointed to the tree.

A cloaked figure soon took out a jar and poured something onto the Fire of Friendship. They soon looked at what was happening to the Fire of Friendship, and where what happened next was messy.

"What was that?!" Cherry yelped.

Everyone soon gasped once they saw what happened to the Fire of Friendship as they were all nearly in a literal sticky situation.

"I don't know, but now everything is all sticky." Mo said.

"This is stickier than honey." Cherry complained.

"You okay, Spike?" Patch asked the dragon.

"Having... Trouble... Flying!" Spike grunted.

Atticus soon used his magic to get the purple goo off Spike.

"Thanks, Atticus." Spike sighed in relief.

"No problem." Atticus smiled.

"What happened?" Spike wondered.

"Everything's ruined," Twilight frowned. "That's what's happened!"

"And I don't think it was on purpose." Cherry said as she flew up to the banister close to the tree.

"Say, what's this?" Rainbow Dash asked as she found a bucket with Cherry. "Somepony was up here!"

"But who?" Cherry narrowed her eyes with Rainbow Dash.

A cloaked figure was then shown running out of the room.

"Wait, stop, right there!" Amber told the cloaked figure.

The figure seemed to ignore her as they came to the window to escape.

"After that figure!" Annabelle proclaimed.

They soon came to the window, but the figure was gone, so they went out the doors to go outside into the cold. Cherry's teeth chattered as she felt a lot more cold than the others.

"Now where did that figure go?" Mo asked.

"I dunno, but I can't feel my toes..." Cherry replied before looking to her hooves. "I DON'T HAVE ANY TOES!"

"I see the figure!" Darla told the others as she saw the figure rushing into the students' quarters.

Atticus put Cherry on his back briefly and they all rushed inside, seeming to just miss the figure.

* * *

"Might as well give up, whoever you are!" Rainbow Dash glared. "We got ya cornered!"

No one seemed to come out of any of the students' quarters.

"Hello?" Twilight called out. "Is anypony there?"

"I'll check the back door." Rainbow Dash decided as she soon flew off to go and do just that.

"This sure is mysterious." Mo said.

"Mysterious like in mystery." Cherry hinted to Atticus.

"And where our culprit is somewhere in here." Atticus said.

"What's happening?" Silverstream asked before gasping. "Another decorating party?"

"Has anybody come in here?" Twilight asked.

"Well, yeah. All of us did," Smolder deadpanned. "To pack? Like you told us to?"

"She means after that." Mo said.

"Did you hear anything?" Spike added.

"Uh-uh." Silverstream and Smolder shook their heads.

The rest of the Young Six soon came out.

"What's up?" Gallus asked.

"Yona done packing!" Yona announced happily.

"So then, no one else came in here?" Patch asked.

"The back door's locked!" Rainbow Dash said. "No way out!"

"We better explain what's going on." Amber said.

"Which one of you punks did it?!" Cherry glared at the Young Six.

"Cherry!" Atticus scolded slightly.

"Did what?" Gallus asked.

"You know what you did!" Cherry glared.

"What... Are you talking about?" Gallus asked.

"We better show them what happened before a certain ' _somepony_ ' decides to blame one of them without knowing who did it." Mo said as she glared at Cherry.

"Hey, that's how Batman interrogates people." Cherry defended.

"Yeah, but they're just kids." Mo said.

"Yeah, well... One of them is guilty, I know it!" Cherry replied.

"Is something wrong?" Ocellus asked.

"Like you don't know, Changeling!" Cherry glared.

"Cherry, you know better than that!" Atticus scolded.

* * *

They soon decided to show the Young Six what happened with the decorations.

"Whoa... That is so not cool!" Sandbar winced.

"And whoever did it ran into your rooms," Spike added, suspiciously. "No one came out, and all of you are still here."

"One of you must have done this!" Rainbow Dash added. "But... Why would any of you want to sabotage Hearth's Warming Eve?"

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense." Mo said.

The students seemed to mutter to each other.

"Ugh! Yak not do this!" Yona glared. "Yona offended by accusation!"

"We don't know what happened. Maybe this wasn't even on purpose, but I want to give whoever caused this mess a chance to tell the truth and explain themselves," Twilight told them. "I'll make it easy for you. Close your eyes. Now, if you did this, raise your hoof. Or claw. Or whatever."

No one seemed to raise their hoof/claw/wing.

"Come on, Spike. Looks like we have to-" Twilight sighed before seeing that the young dragon covered his eyes. "Spike, you can open your eyes."

"What? Oh!" Spike replied once he uncovered his eyes.

Twilight rolled her eyes to that.

"What about me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, you too." Atticus sighed.

"You all can," Twilight added. "But since nobody took responsibility for this mess, you're all gonna have to help clean it up before you can go home." she then told the students.

The Young Six began to complain after hearing that.

"Why do I have to stay?!" Smolder complained.

"Aw, but the holidays!" Sandbar added.

"While you're cleaning, we'll bring you into my office one at a time," Twilight told them as she gave them cleaning tools. "Since honesty is one of the Elements of Harmony, we want to give you each a chance to tell us the truth."

"And when we find out who did this, we'll... Uh, what'll we do?" Cherry asked Twilight after not knowing what would happen after finding out who messed up the decorations.

"The guilty party won't be going home over Hearth's Warming break," Twilight informed. "She or he will stay here for some one-on-one friendship lessons."

"But what if none of us confesses?" Silverstream frowned.

"Then... I guess there's no holidays for anybody," Twilight sighed. "You'll all stay over the break."

The Young Six gasped to that threat.

"Sorry, but that's the punishment." Atticus informed the Young Six with a frown.

"Atticus...?" Darla raised her hoof. "Can me, Amber, and Annabelle help?"

"If you would like." Atticus replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The Young Six, Darla, Amber, and Annabelle began to start cleaning.

"Darla, that was nice of you to offer to help." Amber smiled to her best friend proudly.

"Thanks, Amber." Darla smiled back.

"And this way, we can help make the cleaning go faster." Annabelle said.

The doors soon came open as they were cleaning.

"All right, let's get to the bottom of this," Twilight said to the others. "Who wants to be interviewed first?"

"Eh. I'll go," Gallus smirked before tossing his mop towards Silverstream. "Beats mop duty."

 _'He sure was eager to go first.'_ Darla thought to herself.

"Hey, I know! We can make a game out of this!" Silverstream suggested. "See who finishes cleaning up first!"

"Woo-hoo!" Yona beamed. "Yak win! Yak best at cleaning!"

"Cleaning _can_ be fun." Darla smiled.

"Hey, I live on a farm, chores are my whole life." Clark chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, and where you get yours done in seconds flat." Cherry smirked.

Clark smiled bashfully to her.

"Let's save time and cut to the chase," Smolder decided. "Which one of you did it?"

"I would never do something this horrible!" Ocellus replied. "I love Hearth's Warming Eve, and I do not want to miss going home for it!"

"Huh, I didn't even know Changelings celebrated Hearth's Warming." Sandbar said.

"Um... I didn't either." Cherry spoke up.

"Oh, yes! It's our favorite holiday!" Ocellus replied. "Well, since Headmare Twilight shared it with us last year. She gave our hive very clear instructions."

"And you followed them correctly, right?" Patch smiled.

"Of course!" Ocellus smiled back. "We put the tree up in the air, we swam in some punch, passed presents all around, and sang carols."

"Hmm... I think I can guess what happened..." Cherry commented as she imagined the Changelings taking some of the instructions too literally.

"And let me guess; you also built something that looked like a fire?" Mo guessed.

"Oh... Is that not right?" Ocellus asked.

"...It's good for a first try." Cherry replied so not to hurt her feelings.

"You might have taken them too literally." Patch said, trying to be nice.

"Eh. We may not have done everything exactly the way you do, but we made our own traditions, and I can't wait to do it all again this year!" Ocellus replied.

" _If_ we ever get out of here." Smolder scoffed.

"Of course we will." Clark said.

"Ocellus? Your turn." Twilight called to the young Changeling.

Ocellus soon followed Twilight as Gallus came in and Rainbow Dash followed Ocellus into Twilight's office.

"What happened?" Silverstream asked the griffin.

"What do you think happened?" Gallus scoffed. "I told her I didn't do it."

"Ugh! Yona tired of waiting!" Yona complained. "Yaks _always_ home for holidays!"

"What do yaks celebrate?" Darla asked.

"Our holiday much better," Yona replied. "Is called Snilldar Fest. Night before, yaks gather things to smash and put them in big pile. Then in morning, we smash them! In afternoon, we smash them again! In evening-"

"So it's just about smashing stuff, like all your other holidays?" Gallus guessed.

"No! How griffin get that idea?" Yona replied. "This holiday about so much more. Last year, for example. Most perfect Snilldar ever."

"How did it start?" Darla asked.

"Whole family, grandpa, grandma yak, Yona's brother, sister, mother, father yak, all go to woods singing yak song," Yona explained with a happy smile. "Calves in family pick out perfect smashing log. Then yaks smash it! Then yak family build perfect snow fort... And smash it! Then we hang perfect things on perfect moss pile and-"

"You smash it?" The other guessed.

"What you think yaks are, barbarians? Moss pile is for special family rituals. Last year, ritual for Yona," Yona replied. "All yak family gather around Yona and braid Yona hair for first time."

"Oh, Yona, that sounds so nice." Annabelle smiled about a family bonding together like that.

"So, your holiday is all about smashing stuff and family?" Gallus guessed.

"Two most perfect things ever put together," Yona smiled. "Happy Snilldar Fest!"

"Well, that sounds nice, Yona." Annabelle smiled back to the yak.

"It sure does." Amber added.

"Happy Snilldar to you too, Yona!" Silverstream gushed. "It's so cool to learn new traditions from new friends!"

"Yeah... It is." Darla agreed.

"It sure is." Amber smiled.

"Yeah, well, one of these new friends has gotten us all in trouble, and they'd better confess soon." Smolder scoffed.

"Now, Smolder..." Clark sighed. "Show some patience. I don't know who did this, but I'll tell you this, it wasn't me."

"But whoever did it must have a good reason, like if he or she didn't want to leave, feeling like you guys were family to him or her." Darla said.

"Sandbar?" Ocellus called to the colt. "Sorry, but they said they want you to go in next."

Sandbar nodded and soon walked off.

"He reminds me of Atticus." Cherry commented about Sandbar.

"Yeah, kind of does reminds us of him." Patch smiled.

"Why the rush to get home, Smolder?" Silverstream asked the tomboy dragon. "Like you said, dragons don't really have holidays, do they?"

"Meh." Smolder shrugged.

"You _do_ celebrate a holiday, don't you?" Clark guessed.

"That's so sad!" Ocellus gasped. "You must do something in the winter for fun."

"Well, we do have the Feast of Fire," Smolder replied. "Every dragon gets together and tells stories. The best one wins a pile of gemstones."

"Which story won last year?" Darla asked.

"It was called 'A Dream Come True'." Smolder replied.

"Come on, now you've gotta tell it!" Silverstream begged.

"Yeah, come on, please!" Darla added.

"Ugh... Fine..." Smolder groaned as she told the story for all of them. "Once upon a time, there was this sad little dragon. Her name was Scales. She lived alone in the wilderness with nothing to eat, but one night, as she sat alone in a storm, she heard something. It was the Dragon Lord! Scales was scared, but the Dragon Lord told her not to be afraid, that he was taking her to the Dragon Lands for a great feast. Scales sat with the Dragon Lord's family and friends and had the biggest, best dinner of gemstones she'd ever eaten! Then, while the dragons were telling stories, Scales thought it would be so easy to seize power from this feeble and sensitive Dragon Lord. She saw her chance... And took it! She claimed the Bloodstone Scepter and took over the Dragon Lands, and forced the Dragon Lord to live out in the cold, just as she used to!"

"That's a horrible story!" Annabelle frowned.

"Maybe to you, but dragons like hearing about weak, kind creatures getting defeated." Smolder replied.

"Hmm..." Annabelle still frowned.

'Well, at least none of us will have to tell any stories with that kind of ending.' Amber thought to herself.

"Silverstream! You're up! Let's go!" Rainbow Dash called out.

Silverstream soon went with Rainbow Dash into Twilight's office.

* * *

"So, did you tell them you did it?" Smolder asked the colt.

"What?! No way!" Sandbar replied. "Why would _I_ say that?"

"You already live in Ponyville," Smolder told him. "Staying here over break is no big deal."

"Yeah, but that means he wouldn't go home to his family." Darla frowned.

"School of Friendship good place for pony to have pony holiday." Yona said.

"I'd still rather spend it with my family at home," Sandbar replied. "Oh! That reminds me! I have the best holiday story ever! It's called... 'The Day My Hearth's Warming Doll Almost Fell into the Fire'!"

"Atticus, it's you!" Cherry teased.

"Oi." Atticus rolled his eyes playfully.

"Just before we went to bed, my mom, my dad, and my sister all put our Hearth's Warming Dolls up on the mantel, just like we do every year," Sandbar soon told his story. "But this year, I put my doll too close to the edge, and it fell!"

"And...?" Patch asked.

"My doll hit the floor, but it could have gone in the fire!" Sandbar replied.

"That's it?" Mo asked.

"Mm-hmm." Sandbar smiled and nodded.

"That's a great story," Gallus deadpanned. "And you told it really well."

"Yeah. It was a Hearth's Warming miracle." Sandbar smiled.

"I'm sure it was." Amber said.

"Next!" Rainbow Dash called out. "Smolder, come with me. Yona, Twilight's waiting for you."

Smolder and Yona soon began to follow Rainbow Dash to Twilight's office.

* * *

"The last two," Ocellus gulped. "So if neither one of them confesses, that means..."

"We're never going home!" Silverstream panicked.

"Oh, my..." Annabelle frowned.

"We'll be here forever!" Ocellus cried out.

" _Beyond_ forever." Sandbar frowned.

"But I can't miss the Three Days of Freedom Celebration!" Silverstream yelped.

"Now, now, let's just calm down." Cherry tried to calm them down.

"How about you tell us about the Three Days of Freedom Celebration, Silverstream?" Patch suggested.

"How long does that last?" Gallus deadpanned about the holiday.

"It used to be only one day, but now to commemorate our escape from the Storm King, we're adding two more days of awesome!" Silverstream beamed as she took out a book. "See?"

"There's a book?" Gallus asked, referring to how there's a book about it.

"Mm-hmm! Queen Novo had these made for the Mount Aris board of tourism to explain it all to guests!" Silverstream smiled and nodded.

Gallus rolled his eyes to that.

"So, what do you do for each day?" Darla asked Silverstream.

"We'll spend the first night in Seaquestria, thanking the ocean for protecting us from the Storm King," Silverstream began. "Sea-dancing, whale-singing, shell-stringing... Lots of 'ings'."

"Sounds like our summer breaks." Darla giggled about her and Atticus as they usually visited Atlantica during the summer.

"So then what do you do for your second day?" Amber asked Silverstream.

"The second day will be on Mount Aris, with sky-dancing and a wind song in the Harmonizing Heights to celebrate the Storm King's defeat." Silverstream replied.

"Sky Dancing... That sounds familiar..." Cherry commented.

"And for your third day, do you celebrate in the sea or on land or both?" Annabelle asked Silverstream.

"Both!" Silverstream smiled. "Everycreature will party together, on land and sea! Grandparents and parents and sisters, uncles, brothers, acquaintances, neighbors, and cousins. And at the end of the night, Queen Novo is gonna give out presents!"

"Wow..." Annabelle smiled back as that sounded amazing.

"Wait, cousins? What are those?" Gallus asked as he looked confused.

"You don't know what cousins are?" Amber asked in surprise. "Your aunts and uncles' children."

"You know, part of your family," Silverstream added. "Oh, you're teasing us again, right?"

Darla could tell from Gallus's eyes that he wasn't teasing. Yona and Smolder were soon seen coming in.

"I'm guessing neither one of you confessed." Sandbar said to them.

Yona sighed in frustration. "Headmare Twilight say wait here."

"Maybe they're changing their minds about sending us home?" Silverstream suggested.

"Why would they? Face it, we're stuck here." Smolder told her.

"But-but-but I have to go home!" Ocellus sniffled as she began to cry.

"Aw, Ocellus, don't cry..." Cherry frowned to the young Changeling.

"My mom makes the best kelp fritters!" Silverstream cried.

"I really wanted to experience my first Hearth's Warming." Clark frowned since he was new in Equestria altogether.

"How can _you_ be so cool about this?" Sandbar asked as he pointed to Smolder, Yona, and Gallus.

Gallus looked away.

"We're mad," Smolder replied. "We just show it differently."

"More like you don't show it at all." Sandbar grumbled.

"What pony getting at?" Yona glared at Sandbar.

"Maybe it wasn't just one prankster," Silverstream piped up. "Maybe there were three of you. And you're trying to hide your guilt by not being upset!"

"...That's kinda smart." Cherry commented.

"It does make sense." Ocellus said.

"Guys, stop it." Gallus spoke up.

"Or maybe whoever did it is only pretending to be upset to throw us off." Smolder soon suspected.

"Me?! But I didn't!" Ocellus replied nervously.

"Now that's going way too far, Smolder; Ocellus would never do this!" Darla glared at the dragon.

"Oh, sticking up for your accomplice, huh?" Smolder glared back at Darla.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Darla glared back.

"Come on, let it go." Gallus said.

It seemed like everyone else was now arguing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys! Cut it out!" Annabelle frowned.

"I said, stop fighting! That's not what the holidays are about!" Gallus soon cried out to them as he felt fed up. "No matter what you call them or how you celebrate! D-Do you know how lucky you all are? With your stories about sharing a-and kindness and getting together with everycreature that you care about?"

"But don't you celebrate a holiday back in Griffonstone, too?" Clark asked. "Some holiday called Blue Moon Festival?"

"Yeah... The one time of year when griffons are nice to each other. Well, as nice as we can be," Gallus replied. "Families get together to eat and then complain about the food and give each other presents they don't like and mostly just try not to yell at each other."

"Well, at least you get to spend time with your family." Silverstream smiled.

"No... Because I don't have a family." Gallus clarified.

"But on the first day of school, Grandpa Gruff said that you were his-" Patch started.

"That's just his name. He's not anygriff's actual grandpa," Gallus replied with a sharp sigh as he stared out the window. "I felt like I never had a place in Griffonstone. Then I came here and, well, met all of you. So I don't want to go home for the break. And that's why... I did it!" he then confessed to all of them.

"So, it wasn't Ocellus?" Sandbar asked.

"Really?" Cherry asked the earth pony, unimpressed.

Sandbar shrugged to her.

"So, you messed up the decorations?" Darla frowned to the griffin.

"Yeah. It was me," Gallus sighed. "I put goo powder in the Fire of Friendship."

"But I'm sure you didn't mean to ruin their holiday." Atticus said.

"I didn't plan to!" Gallus replied. "I just figured if I made a mess, our teachers would make us stay to clean up. We'd be together a little longer."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Smolder muttered.

"Better than I thought, and when Headmare Twilight threatened to cancel winter break, that meant I would get to be with all of you through the entire holiday," Gallus replied. "That's why I didn't confess."

"So, why are you admitting this now?" Sandbar asked.

"I hated seeing all you fighting and-and blaming each other," Gallus replied. "That's the opposite of what all your holidays mean. Except maybe yours, Smolder. I can't keep all of you from the happiness of your homes and families just because I feel bad. I'm sorry. Don't worry. You won't have to tell our teachers. I will."

"You don't have to." Twilight's voice said.

The others soon turned around and looked over to see Twilight was right behind them.

"We already know." Twilight continued.

"We kinda guessed it was you, but we wanted to give you the chance to tell the truth." Rainbow Dash added.

"And I'm proud that you did, and I'm glad that you've been paying attention in Professor Applejack's honesty classes." Twilight smiled at Gallus.

Gallus smiled as he made his headmare proud.

"But you're still going to have to make amends and stay over break for extra friendship lessons by yourself." Twilight then told him softly since he did the crime.

Gallus frowned as that was fair. Darla couldn't help but frown for Gallus being here all alone, but then, something happened...

"I'll stay with him!" Silverstream piped up.

"Me too!" Ocellus added.

"Yona stay also!" Yona added.

"I'm staying!" Sandbar added.

"I'll stay too if I have to!" Clark even added in.

"Count us in too!" Darla, Amber, and Annabelle added in.

The others looked over to Smolder.

"What?" Smolder asked them before groaning in defeat. "All right. I guess pony holidays can't be that bad."

"Now you can finally know what it's like to spend Hearth's Warming with friends who care about you." Sandbar smiled to this.

The group began to get into a group hug.

"Looks like they don't really need any extra lessons." Rainbow Dash whispered to the alicorn.

Twilight smiled to tat before looking to their students. "Since you obviously know that Hearth's Warming is about coming together, I'd be honored if all of you would join my friends as guests at our holiday table." she then told them with pride.

This caused the students to cheer.

"After we finish cleaning up." Twilight then added.

The students continued to cheer anyway as they went to get right on that.

"Looks like they're excited." Mo smiled.

"I guess they've really learned a lesson." Cherry commented.

"What a Happy Hearth's Warming this'll become." Atticus smiled.

"It sure will." Patch added.

"I gotta say, even I'm excited," Cherry said. "Even if this Equestria visit felt short."

"Who said it was over?" A voice asked, startling them slightly.

"Dad, your voice has changed?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Uh, Cherry, I think you should see who it is." Mo said.

"Don't tell me." Cherry face-hoofed.

Drell and Hilda were both there however, and they seemed to bring Baby Ambrose along with them.

"Whatya want?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Your help of course, dear." Hilda smiled.

"I am not babysitting your... Child," Cherry glared towards Ambrose. "No way! No how!"

"Did I say that?" Drell asked.

"...No?" Cherry replied.

"May I talk now?" Drell asked her.

Cherry then backed up, feeling a little stupid right now.

"Please, Drell, not now, it's the holidays." Atticus said.

"I know, I just wanted to tell you this for the future so when it comes up, you won't be surprised," Drell said. "Do you guys remember Jake Long?" he then quizzed them.

"Yeah, why?" Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry said, looking a little suspicious.

"He might be due for his own Equestrian adventure." Drell said.

"As long as Cathleen isn't dragged into this," Cherry replied. "She made me swear to you in blood to never let her come here. She's not interested in the Mane Six or anyone else in this enchanted land."

"Don't worry, she's not." Drell told her.

"Sorry, guys, Cath said she'll adventure anything with us but Equestria." Cherry told the others.

"That's okay, Cherry." The others reassured her.

"So, when will Jake be here?" Atticus asked Drell.

"What're you doing right after this?" Drell smirked.

The others looked to him a bit horrified.

"I'm kidding of course!" Drell chuckled to them which made Ambrose giggle since his daddy was laughing.

"Whew." The others sighed.

"Um, are you guys going somewhere?" Cherry then asked.

"Well, Drell wanted to check on you little ones, and I thought it would be nice if Ambrose finally got to see Equestria up close." Hilda smiled.

"Aw." Mo smiled.

"But what happened here?" Drell asked.

"Um, trouble with the Fire of Friendship." Patch replied.

"What kind of trouble?" Hilda asked.

"Well, there was a mess, and we had to find out who did it." Patch said.

"I didn't do it though!" Cherry spoke up quickly.

"Then who did?" Drell asked.

"Gallus did it, but the others are going to help him out since they've learned a valuable lesson in friendship." Mo smiled.

"Aw!" Hilda smiled back.

"Yeah," Mo smiled. "I'm proud of them."

"I'm especially proud of Darla," Atticus added. "She's really become a great friend."

"I think that's all because of Amber and Madeline." Drell replied.

"That must be it." Atticus smiled.

"That's my guess anyway." Drell said.

"Amber is just a wonderful girl," Patch smiled. "Especially when she visits the farm during the summer. We all love seeing her, especially Lucky."

* * *

A while later, the group was still cleaning.

"Hey, this reminds me of another story!" Sandbar said to the others as he found a sponge. "'The Time I Almost Spilled Grape Juice on the White Couch'!"

"Does it have a depressing ending?" Smolder asked Sandbar with a smile.

"That's something I'd expect Cherry to say." Atticus smirked.

"I'm not sure pony stories work that way." Ocellus said to Smolder.

"Same here." Amber added.

"Gallus want Yona braid feathers?" Yona offered to the young griffin.

"Uh... Pass..." Gallus said to her.

"Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again~" Silverstream sang.

The others smiled as this turned out being a happy ending for their holiday vacation and being in the School of Friendship, and where they soon got to celebrate the holidays with Twilight and the girls.

"Should we stay and celebrate Hearth's Warming?" Hilda asked as she hugged Drell's foreleg which was his free arm since his other one held onto Ambrose. "We could give Ambrose the best gift ever?"

"Ooh... Tempting..." Drell replied. "Should we vacation with the others?"

Ambrose seemed to giggle at that idea.

"You want that, little guy?" Drell smirked as he tickled his son. "You wanna spend Hearth's Warming in Equestria?"

Ambrose giggled and nodded happily.

"Please, Drell, can we?" Hilda smiled.

"Well... Okay!" Drell smiled back. "Let's celebrate Ambrose's first family holiday as Hearth's Warming!"

Ambrose and Hilda both looked excited about that.

"Drell, can I ask you something?" Atticus asked.

Drell narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Depends... What did you do and what's it gonna cost me?" he then replied.

"I didn't do anything; it's about Gallus, do you know his parents?" Atticus asked.

"Gallus..." Drell replied. "Oh! That's the griffin, right?"

Atticus nodded to that.

"Hmm... I'm not sure actually." Drell said as he put his hoof to his chin.

"Oh..." Atticus frowned. "I thought you might know what happened to his family..."

"I'm not fully sure, I'll have to do some research and get back to you on that." Drell told him.

"Okay, thanks." Atticus said.

"Sure thing," Drell replied. "Come on, Hilda, let's go to our old place."

"Uh... Old place?" Cherry blinked.

* * *

The family soon went to an old cottage that they owned from when they would visit Equestria in the past which was a very long time ago, even before the Mane Six had been born.

"It's so nice." Hilda smiled.

"Hasn't changed a bit," Drell smiled back. "I'm just glad Equestria's changed since before Twilight Sparkle and the others came to town... It was so sappy here."

"Yeah, even the Care Bears weren't that mushy." Hilda agreed.

Ambrose seemed to stick out his tongue.

"Seems that Ambrose agrees." Drell smiled.

Hilda giggled as they came inside. "So, what's this about Jake Long?" she then asked.

"It seems his grandfather is wanting him to visit Equestria, but so far, Jake thinks it's mushy and girly since it's a land of colorful ponies." Drell replied as they set Ambrose down on the table before using magic to change his diaper as it was a long journey away from home and they had to get settled in.

"Oh, he's going to be proven wrong." Hilda smiled.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Drell asked before powdering Ambrose. "I mean... Cherry's friend Cathleen already passed on visiting Equestria any time soon."

"I'm sure once he sees that Equestira isn't mushy and girly, he'll like it." Hilda smiled.

Ambrose sniffled from the powder before sneezing.

"Bless you." Hilda smiled.

Eventually, Ambrose was all ready and changed.

"All right, now we just have to wait for Jake," Drell said as he picked Ambrose back up. "I think the others should stay here and maybe wait for him. They've never had a real Hearth's Warming before..." he then paused. "...I think."

"When will Jake be here?" Hilda asked.

"His grandfather is going to give me a call." Drell replied.

"That's good." Hilda smiled.

"I guess I should introduce you to Pound and Pumpkin Cake so you can make yourself some friends." Drell said to his son.

Ambrose cooed and giggled.

"I doubt he can meet Princess Flurry Heart this time of year." Drell then said to Hilda.

"Maybe not this year." Hilda said.

Ambrose smiled up to his parents as they relaxed and got settled in for another Happy Hearth's Warming together.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was time for bed. Drell and Hilda set Ambrose down for sleeping with his pacifier in as they climbed into their own bed. While they went to bed, the others were getting to their own beds.

"So, are we staying here?" Cherry asked.

"Why not? We can experience a true Hearth's Warming." Atticus smiled to her.

"That's true." Cherry said.

"You comfortable, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"It's a little too warm in here." Cherry said.

Atticus then used his magic to lower the temperature.

"Ah... Much better..." Cherry smiled.

"This is going to be great." Mo smiled back.

"The best holiday ever..." Atticus smiled.

"The best holiday ever." The others repeated before they decided to get some sleep that night.

And where it truly was going to be the best holiday ever. Everyone soon went to sleep as they were spending the holidays in Equestria that year.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day soon came. Drell snored as he was still sleeping until his crystal ball went off so he turned over in his bed, putting the pillow over his head with a groan, but his crystal ball seemed to just become louder.

"Drell... Please..." Hilda begged.

Ambrose soon woke up crying from the loud noise.

"I'll get it!" Drell soon dashed off, sliding across the floor and crashing into the wall. "I'm glad no one saw that."

"Same here." Hilda said.

Drell soon answered his crystal ball. " **WHAT DO YOU WANT?!** " he then complained.

"Hello..." An elderly voice greeted.

"Oh! Hello there, Lao Shi," Drell then said. "Let me guess; Jake's coming today?"

"Yes," Lao Shi replied. "I'm glad you remembered."

"I never forget anything," Drell said. "Especially Sabrina's cute little boyfriend...Harold."

"Harvey!" Hilda told him as she soothed Ambrose.

"I totally knew that!" Drell replied.

"Yes, I'll be sending Jake along, it's just being rather difficult." Lao Shi told the warlock.

"Well, I have a feeling this Hearth's Warming will give him a perspective that Equestria isn't mushy and girly." Drell said.

"Yes... Quite..." Lao Shi replied. "He thinks his little sister should go for him in fact."

"Need my help?" Drell asked.

"I'd wish you a lot of luck in that case." Lao Shi replied.

"Oh... I can be very persuasive." Drell smiled darkly.

"It's true." Hilda smiled as she carried Ambrose.

"Oh... Who do we have here?" Lao Shi asked.

"My son," Drell introduced. "Ambrose."

"I can see a resemblance." Lao Shi said as he saw Ambrose lifting a statue like it was nothing.

Ambrose giggled to that.

"Ambrose! Don't play with that!" Hilda gasped.

"So need me to convince Jake to come here?" Drell aske Lao Shi.

"Um... If you don't mind," Lao Shi replied. "It might be difficult. Jake is a brilliant boy, but a bit hardheaded. I never had this much trouble with his mother."

"I'll be right there." Drell smirked.

"Thank you." Lao Shi bowed to him.

Drell soon teleported away for a second.

"He'll be back in a minute." Hilda assured her son.

Ambrose sniffled a little, but huddled up to his mother.

* * *

After a short time, Drell came back, and where he brought Jake along with him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Jake complained as he was a red pegasus colt with spiky black mane with green tips.

"Welcome to Equestria, Jake Long." Drell smirked.

"Huh, I would have thought he was going to be in his dragon form." Hilda said.

"I guess that's for transforming," Drell shrugged. "Anyway, welcome."

"Aw, man, why am I here?" Jake complained. "I'd rather sing Christmas carols with my parents and little sister than be stranded in a pony land."

"Would you rather like to be in Tartarus?" Drell smirked at Jake.

"Uh... Tartarus?" Jake's eyes widened nervously.

Drell showed him what Tartarus was through his crystal ball.

"What the-?!" Jake gasped.

"It's up to you." Drell smirked.

"Uh, I think I'll stay here for a little bit." Jake said nervously.

"That's what I thought," Drell smirked. "You can stay in your dragon form while you're here."

"There are dragons here?" Jake asked.

"You'd be surprised." Drell replied.

"Well... Okay... Dragon UP!" Jake replied as he transformed.

"And just try to bear the singing." Drell said.

"Oh... Great... Singing..." Jake muttered.

Hilda grinned as she looked excited while bundling Ambrose up before they would go out into the cold.

"And the first song should be starting soon." Drell said as they went out.

* * *

They soon walked out together as the ponies were all cheerful and excited about the holidays.

"'Twas a single day left before Hearth's Warming Eve, Everypony was busy, so much to achieve; They hustled and bustled, their heads were a-spin, And it's here that our holiday story begins..." Hilda smiled to her son as she carried him.

"And cue the song." Drell said as they saw a Pegasus flying past them.

"What am I _doing_ here?" Jake groaned to himself.

"Hearth's Warming Eve is almost here, There's so much left to do~" The ponies sang.

"Still shopping for all my friends, but what to get, no clue!~" Rainbow Dash sang as she flew around, trying to find perfect presents for her friends.

"This one is nice, and that's so cute, Although that's pretty, too~" Fluttershy sang as she explored in the marketplace.

"Why do I make all these gifts each year?~" Rarity sang as she was leaving her boutique. "I doubt I'll make it through~"

"One more day before the cheer~" Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity sang.

"Shop! Pay! Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat!~" The ponies chorused.

"One last chance before the holiday's here~" Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity sang.

"Box! Wrap! Bow! Again!~" The ponies chorused.

"One more day to make the holiday great~" Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity sang. "One more day until we celebrate~"

"One day, and then it's here~" Rarity sang as she bought tools for her boutique before paying the bits.

"One more chance to bring that holiday cheer~" Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity sang as they passed by other ponies.

* * *

"Hearth's Warming Eve almost here, a time for us to share~" Pinkie Pie sang as she bounced her way to her family.

"Friends and family all together~" Applejack sang as she was with her own family, including another family member who was Grand Pear.

"Pies and Apples and a Pear~" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Together families, lots of work, There's so much to prepare~" Applejack sang as the families helped each other out.

"With all the planning we still have to do, We've got no time to spare~" Applejack and Pinkie Pie sang together.

"One more day before the cheer~" The Apple, Pie, Pear, and Kent families sang as they went in the Apple's house.

"Stuff! Box! Wrap! Card! Bow! Repeat!~" Pinkie Pie sang.

"One last chance before the holiday's here~" The ponies sang and Pear Butter had happy tears in her eyes about her father joining in the festivities.

"Stir! Pour! Bake! Again!~" Pinkie Pie sang.

"One more day, and I can sleep at night~" A stallion sang as he served apple cider to thirsty ponies.

"The family's almost here~" Applejack sang.

"One more chance to bring that holiday cheer~" The ponies sang as they were all excited. "Before the fun, there's preparation, (Just around the corner), Shopping, cooking, decorations, (The complications), It's all worth it in the end, Spreading joy to all your friends, Even when it never, ever, Ever seems to end~"

* * *

Spike was seen running in the castle as the decorations weren't put up.

"Hearth's Warming Eve is getting close, We're not prepared, I fear, Twilight, you should take a break~" The young dragon sang to himself frantically.

"No time for rest, that much is clear, I made a list and checked it twice~" Twilight sang to him. "There's lots to do on here, Oh, if I can't get everything done, I'll have to wait and celebrate next year~"

Cherry yelped as she seemed to get tangled in Twilight's long list of things to do.

"One more day before the cheer~" Everyone sang. "Shop! Pay! Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat!~"

Cherry cried out as she got stuck and dragged with some others.

"One last chance before the holiday's here, Box! Wrap! Bow! Again!~" The ponies continued to sing. "One more day to make the holiday great, One more day until we celebrate~"

"Please, oh, please make it really, really great!~" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Button Mash, and Timber all sang together.

Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were soon tangled up in the list next and were dragged along.

"One more gift, try to hurry, don't be late!~" The mail pony sang.

"Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat! Gotta concentrate!~" Three mares sang before startling Doctor Whooves awake.

"Just one more day until we all celebrate!~" Everyone sang as Spike tried to run after Twilight, but got stuck since the list tangled up a lot of the others.

"Seriously?! Why?!" Cherry complained.

"Do we wanna know why you're wrapping up everypony in town?" Rainbow Dash grunted to Twilight.

"Not wrapping paper," Spike replied. "A to-do list."

Twilight soon teleported frantically as she had a lot of shopping to do.

* * *

"Wow." Cherry said.

"She's like your mom on Black Friday." Atticus said to Cherry.

"No kidding." Cherry replied.

"She looks really stressed out." Mo said.

"You said it." Patch said.

Clark and Applejack were seen coming over together.

"Two of these! Three of those! I'm gonna need ten of those! Just in case!" Twilight flipped out.

"Twilight, darling, are you all right?" Rarity asked.

"Sure!" Twilight replied. "Just-grabbing-a-few-things-do-I-need-this-no-that's-silly-I-need-eight!"

"Hey, y'all! What's everypony-?" Applejack was about to ask until she saw how Twilight was acting. "Ohhh. Traditional holiday meltdown?"

"Uh-huh." The others told her.

"And you might need to calm Twilight down before she explodes." Cherry told Applejack.

Applejack nodded in agreement before doing so. "Hey, Twilight. How's your day?"

"I got way behind grading midterms, and Cadence and Shining Armor are coming here with Flurry Heart for Hearth's Warming Eve, and I haven't started decorating, and I don't know what to get any of you, and-~" Twilight panicked.

"Stop! Take a breath." Applejack told her.

Twilight soon took a deep breath.

"Now let it out sloooooooooowwww..." Applejack then said.

Twilight then exhaled slowly.

"Now, Ah think Ah ave an idea that might help," Applejack spoke up. "What if we change up how we give gifts this year and do a Hearthswarmin' Helper?"

"What's that?" Patch asked.

"Whenever the whole Apple family got together, there were just so many of us, it didn't make sense to buy everypony gifts," Applejack began to explain. "So we'd put our names in a hat-"

"Ooh, a game of chance!" Pinkie Pie smirked. "Tell me more."

...Then we'd pull a name, but keep it a secret." Applejack continued.

"A dash of mystery. Good. Good." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Instead of buyin' everypony a present, you just get one for the pony you picked from the hat." Applejack then concluded.

"Wait. So instead of _lots_ of presents, I only buy _one_ of you a present?" Pinkie Pie then asked before freaking out. "What kind of game is this?!"

"Let's try it." Atticus said.

"Well, it would save time." Rarity commented.

"And you could get the pony you pick something really nice." Spike added.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"The less shopping, the better. In!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Will that help, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"I _was_ stressed about shopping." Twilight had to admit.

"Fine..." Pinkie Pie sighed. "I will only buy one present for my secret Hearth's Warming Helper buddy."

"This way we won't have to go overboard with the shopping." Clark smiled.

"We just need to put everypony's name in this here hat." Applejack told the others as she took out her hat.

Twilight soon used her list to put everyone's names on the back of it and split it up into even parts to go into Applejack's hat to be picked out.

"Well, here we go." Atticus said.

"Y'all ready? No peekin'." Applejack smiled as she shuffled the names up.

Everyone then took a name out each for themselves.

"So excited! Aah! Too excited! I don't wanna give anything away!" Pinkie Pie squealed before hopping off happily.

"Oh, I know what I'm getting my secret pony." Atticus smirked.

"Ooh, this should be good." Mo giggled to her boyfriend.

"Um, so when does the gift exchange happen?" Cherry asked Applejack.

Applejack paused to think about this.

"How about Twilight's castle tomorrow night, Hearth's Warming Eve?" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"That's perfect!" Applejack approved. "Pinkie, Clark, and Ah can spend the evenin' with y'all and the next mornin' with our families!"

"Perfect." Patch smiled.

"And thanks to all of you, I should be ready to celebrate by then!" Twilight smiled to all of her friends.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Fluttershy beamed.

"Yeah, totally." Patch and Cherry smiled nervously.

Everyone then split up to begin their Hearth's Warming shopping for their Hearth's Warming Helpers.


	5. Chapter 5

Patch and Cherry soon hurried to Atticus and Mo.

"Time for some shopping." Atticus smiled.

"Yep." Mo smiled back.

"Hey, um, mind trading?" Patch and Cherry asked them.

"Uh... I don't know if that's allowed," Mo replied. "Why?"

"No reason." Patch told her.

Mo looked a little suspicious.

"I'm not sure if we're allowed to switch," Atticus said. "I'd ask Applejack if I were you guys."

"Come on, Spot, let's ask Applejack." Cherry said.

"It's Patch, and I agree." Patch said.

"You know what I mean." Cherry replied.

"Hmm..." Patch hid a roll of his eyes as Cherry got his name wrong.

* * *

They soon went off to ask Applejack.

"Hey, Applejack." Cherry said.

"Howdy." Applejack replied.

"Uh... Um, Applejack, is it against the rules to trade names?" Patch soon asked. "Like if I had a better idea for somebody special? I mean specific?"

"If you can figure out who has the pony you want and they're okay with tradin', Ah uess it's fine." Applejack replied.

"Whew, thanks." Patch smiled.

"Any special reason?" Applejack asked.

"Uh, just asking," Cherry replied. "Thanks, Applejack."

"Sure thing, what're friends for?" Applejack smiled to them.

Patch and Cherry soon hurried back to Atticus and Mo. As they walked along, they soon saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Is that Jake Long?" Cherry asked the others in surprise.

"Looks like it." Mo said.

* * *

Jake soon came out as he explored Ponyville a bit before seeing the others in their own Equestrian forms.

"That would be Atticus and the others in their Equestrian forms." Drell told Jake.

"Oh... Okay..." Jake replied. "That would explain why they're looking at me funny."

"That, and dragons are kind of an issue in the Pony World," Drell told him. "Most of them can be real jerks, especially Garble."

"Who? "Jake asked.

"Let's just hope you never find out." Drell told him.

"Um, hey, guys." Jake said to Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch.

"Hey, Jake, long time no see." Cherry greeted the American Dragon.

"How have things been for you back in New York?" Mo asked Jake.

"Eh, a little tough, but that's mostly from Mr. Rotwood." Jake rolled his eyes about his least favorite teacher back home.

"And how has Cerberus doing?" Atticus asked.

"Seems to be doing alright," Jake replied. "I just didn't expect to spend my Christmas Break in a world of ponies. This looks like something Haley would like."

"Oh, trust us, this isn't all mushy and girly." Mo said.

"If you say so..." Jake rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I'm here. Gramps just said I had to come over and help somehow."

"That's the world of magical adventures for ya." Mo smiled.

"Whatever." Jake scoffed as he seemed to hate Equestria already.

"Trust us," Atticus smiled. "You'll love Equestria soon."

"If you say so," Jake scoffed about being stuck here. "Couldn't Trixie or Spud at least come with me?"

"Sorry, but not this time." Drell told him.

"Aw, maaan!" Jake groaned.

"You'll survive," Drell told him. "Besides, this way, Spike will finally have another dragon other than Ember and Smolder to hang with."

"Spike?" Jake repeated.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle's assistant." Drell said.

"Ugh... Twilight Sparkle?" Jake shuddered to that name.

"Just go to the castle." Drell told him.

"What if I don't want to?" Jake replied.

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch looked scared from that retort.

"Tartarus." Drell smirked.

"Uh, on second thought, let's go see Princess Twilight Twinkle." Jake's eyes widened.

"Sparkle." Drell corrected.

"Like it matters." Jake shrugged.

Drell gave a small gaze, not liking Jake's attitude. "Looks like someone isn't going to Sesame Street."

"Oh, yeah, like that's a real place." Jake deadpanned.

"Just get in the castle." Drell told him.

* * *

They soon walked off to check on the famed Princess of Friendship.

"Hey, Twily." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, hey, guys." Twilight replied as she decorated her castle.

"Looks like someone's finally getting to her decorating." Atticus teased playfully.

"Yes, first I'll decorate for the family, then I'll shop." Twilight smiled innocently.

"Great." Mo smiled back.

"So, what are you getting your secret pony?" Spike asked her. "Something expensive or fashionable?"

"No!" Twilight replied. "Those aren't really the kind of things my pony likes."

"Oh... Well, I gotta go." Spike said as he made his way out.

Twilight nodded to him.

"Wish me luck!" Spike told her.

"With shopping?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah!" Spike replied. "If everypony's only getting one gift, we have a ton of responsibility to make sure it's extra-special good."

Twilight soon looked worried as Spike left. Atticus looked over and soon decided to help out his Equestrian sister figure.

"I didn't think of it that way," Twilight panicked to herself, thinking she was alone. "The present I get for Pinkie Pie should make or break her holiday. I can't just go shopping and hope to find something nice. This needs forethought, planning, research! I'll decoarate later. Knowing Pinkie, she probably already has a perfect idea what to get her pony."

"Twilight, calm down; I'm sure Pinkie Pie will be fine with whatever gift you-" Atticus told her before seeing that she had already gone off to do research. "Or you could just go crazy with trying to find the perfect present for her."

"I know what to do!" Twilight told him.

"Alright, alright." Atticus shrugged.

* * *

Cherry sighed as she came over to visit Sweet Apple Acres where Pinkie Pie was with her family since last year, the Apples visited The Rock Farm.

"I have no idea what to get my pony!" Pinkie Pie cried out.

"That's a first." Cherry said.

"Cherry, thank goodness you're here, you can help me!" Pinkie Pie said, grabbing Cherry and pulling her inside of the house.

"I can?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, Cherry, meet my other sisters," Pinkie Pie then said. "Maud, you know, but this is Limestone and Marble."

"Ah, not Inky, Binky, or Clyde?" Cherry replied.

"You're silly." Pinkie Pie giggled, not getting Cherry's joke.

"Anyway, how can I help?" Cherry asked Pinkie Pie.

"You can help me find the perfect present for my Hearth's Warming helper." Pinkie Pie replied.

"There's a pile of presents right there," Limestone Pie scoffed. "Pick one, and you're done."

"Those were for when I was getting all of my friends matching harmony Hearth's Warming hats! Now it's just Twilight!" Pinkie Pie cried. "I can't give one pony a matching present with nothing to match it! I need something special for only her!"

"Wait, your secret pony is Twilight?" Cherry asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Pinkie Pie nodded before whispering to Cherry. "Don't tell her though!"

"Um... Your secret is safe with me," Cherry replied. "So, how can I help?"

"I just need help picking out the perfect gift for Twilight!" Pinkie Pie told her, shaking her so hard that her glasses flew off.

"Okay, okay." Cherry replied.

"I've got it." Maud spoke up.

"I don't think Twilight likes rocks as much as you do, Maud." Pinkie Pie said to her sister.

"Don't rock it 'til you try it." Maud replied as she took out a jack-in-the-box with a rock inside of it.

This was funny for one of the sisters. Gummy soon stuck his tongue out.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Gummy, but this is the biggest holiday challenge I've ever faced!" Pinkie Pie told her pet.

 _'She soon gets excited in 3, 2, 1.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

Limestone looked mad as a present was crunched from her sister.

"Uh, this one's for you," Pinkie Pie smiled bashfully before getting an idea. "Hey! This is the biggest holiday challenge I've ever faced! How exciting is that?! Am I up for the challenge? I know I'm good at gift-giving, but am I the best at gift-giving?"

"Who's the best at gift giving?" Cherry asked.

"Who would say they're the best at gift-giving? That's ridiculous." Limestone scoffed.

"Uhhhh..." Marble stammered.

"Marble, you're a genius! Yaks would say they're the best at gift-giving!" Pinkie Pie smiled to her quiet sister before putting on her winter gear. "If anypony knows what to do, it's them! I gotta go to Yakyakistan! Thanks! These Pie sister talks are the best!" she then kissed them all on their cheeks in thanks.

"So, then, you gonna get going?" Cherry asked.

"But what about your secret pony? Who did you get?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh! Uh... You know..." Cherry blinked. "A very special somepony."

"Ooh, I know that means," Pinkie Pie smirked. "You wanna come to Yakyakistan with me!"

"What?! No! Pinkie Pie, I-" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Great, then let's go!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"I got Patch!" Cherry told her.

"Ooh, I'm sure Prince Rutherford can help you find a special gift for him." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Yeah, probably." Cherry said.

"Come on then!" Pinkie Pie beamed, dragging Cherry along.

Cherry yelped as she looked trapped.

* * *

"Pinkie! Cherry!" Spike called as they dashed by.

"We don't have Rarity!" Pinkie Pie told him.

Spike looked a little confused of how Pinkie Pie knew that.

"Whoa," Jake said as he came to help Spike. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, just confused of how Pinkie Pie knew I was gonna ask her who she and Cherry had as their secret pony." Spike told him.

"Hm... That's interesting," Jake said. "You must be Spike."

"Yeah, I am," Spike replied. "Who are you?"

"I am known as The American Dragon: Jake Long." Jake smirked. He soon saw Spike simply blinking which caused a random wind blow.

"Um... Nice to meet you, American Dragon: Jake Long?" Spike replied. "I can't say I've ever seen you before."

"Haven't you ever been taught about the American Dragon?" Jake asked.

"Can't say I've heard of that," Spike said. "What is... America?"

"Well, I'm from Chinese descent, but I was born in America," Jake replied. "Isn't this Earth?"

"Earth? Oh, you mean like where Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch come from," Spike then said. "No, this is Equestria."

"So, then Equestria isn't apart of Earth?" Jake asked.

"I guess not," Spike replied. "The only earth around here are ponies who don't have wings like a Pegasus or horns like a unicorn."

Jake soon saw Rarity right behind Spike.

"Oh! How's your shopping going, Spike?" The unicorn fashionista smiled.

"Uh, fine!" Spike smiled nervously to her.

Jake smirked playfully as he already knew why Spike was smiling nervously.

"Oh, hello there," Rarity said. "Are you a friend of Spike's?"

"Well, uh, sorta, I'm new in town," Jake replied. "The name's Jake Long."

"Hello there, Jake Long, my name is Rarity." Rarity smiled politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Rarity." Jake replied.

"Likewise," Rarity smiled before looking down to Spike and whispered to him. "Which pony did you get?"

"I can't... Remember?" Spike replied.

"I've got Applejack, darling," Rarity smiled. "She's going to adore her present. There's a brilliant designer in Manehattan, Fedora Felt, who makes the most marvelous hats. I asked for a new take on western chic that would be the envy of every farm pony in Equestria."

"Whoa, that's impressive." Jake said.

"Oh, thank you, darling." Rarity smiled to that.

"That's a great gift, Rarity," Spike replied. "I hope I can find something for my pony as special as you are," he then got nervously before zipping off suddenly. "Uh, she is! U-Uh, bye!"

"I better go, and see if I can help him with his present." Jake said before flying after Spike.

Rarity looked surprised, but she then waved them off.

* * *

Mo was soon seen with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"Okay, what about your favorite food?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ooh. I couldn't pick just one," Fluttershy replied. "What if it hurt the other foods' feelings?"

"Um, right." Mo said, looking confused.

"But there's gotta be something you really, really like." Rainbow Dash said to Fluttershy.

"I really, really like... Everything!" Fluttershy smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Juuuust getting gift ideas. Uh, for my pony. Who isn't you," Rainbow Dash replied. "So, uh, is there anything you don't like?"

"Yeah, anything?" Mo asked.

"Hmmm... Not liking things!" Fluttershy replied which made Rainbow Dash groan in defeat. "I hope that helped!"

"Uh, sure," Mo said before noticing where they were. "Let me guess; you got Rarity, right?"

"Ooh, is it really that obvious?" Fluttershy smiled.

"Well, we are at a jewelry store." Mo smiled back.

"Yes, I suppose that's a good point." Fluttershy giggled.

They soon saw Spike and Jake coming over.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" Spike greeted. "Thinking of getting that for your Hearth's Warming Helper?"

"Mm-hmm," Fluttershy nodded. "She loves shiny things."

"I wish _I_ knew what my secret pony wanted," Spike sighed over dramatically. "She's _so_ hard to shop for."

Mo and Jake could already tell what Spike was doing.

"Oh, no. Maybe I could help," Fluttershy said. "Unless you don't want to-"

"Rainbow Dash." Spike said as he showed the pony he got.

'I can already tell what's going to happen next.' Jake thought to himself.

"Oh! I was just talking to Rainbow Dash about these-" Fluttershy smiled to Spike.

"Great idea! We should trade ponies!" Spike smiled back.

"Wait. Trade?" Fluttershy then asked.

"Well, Applejack said it's not against the rules, and you know what Rainbow Dash likes, so it's perfect," he then took a look to see the new name before gasping like he was surprised. "Rarity?! What a surprise! Thanks!" he then flew off with a chuckle.

"Well, that just happened." Mo said.

"Does this happen a lot?" Jake asked.

"Mostly when Rarity is concerned." Mo told him.

"Wow," Jake said. "He's got it bad."

"You think so?" Mo smirked playfully.

"With how eager he seemed to get Rarity's name for his secret pony, yeah." Jake nodded.

"You feel that way about a certain girl back home?" Mo smirked.

"Maybe." Jake blushed bashfully.

Mo giggled to that before looking around. "Hmm..." she then paused for a moment. "I should get Cherry something... We _are_ family after all."

"Did you get Cherry as your secret pony?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well... No..." Mo admitted.

"Whoever got Cherry as their pony should get something for her," Fluttershy smiled. "Maybe you should find something else for who ever your pony might be."

"It's Atticus." Mo smiled back.

"Ooh, I just know you'll give him something very special," Fluttershy smiled. "Especially with you two being Special Someponies."

"Yeah." Mo sighed dreamily.

Fluttershy smiled back to that. They soon saw Applejack coming over.

"Hey, AJ." Mo smiled to the country mare.

"Howdy," Applejack replied. "Ah need yer help."

"Do you want to trade names, too?" Fluttershy asked.

"What? No," Applejack replied. "Ah just need help figurin' out what to get Spike."

"Did you try asking Clark?" Mo asked.

"Ya think Ah should?" Applejack replied.

"Yeah, he could give you some good advice." Mo smiled.

"Well... Ah guess Ah could..." Applejack replied. "He makes me mighty happy." she then smiled back about her time with Clark ever since he moved into Sweet Apple Acres.

"Plus he's a guy, so he'll probably know what Spike will like." Mo said.

"That's a good point," Applejack replied. "Thank ya, Mo. You sure do give good advice."

"I try my best," Mo smiled. "Thank you, Applejack."

Applejack soon went to find Clark and get his advice at what present would be perfect for Spike.

* * *

Clark was helping Bright Mac chop some logs for the fireplace.

"Nice work, son." Bright Mac smiled to the colt.

"It's no problem, sir." Clark smiled back as he had cut much more logs than any ordinary colt would take days to do.

Applejack soon came over.

"Hey, Applejack." Clark smiled to her.

"Can Ah ask for yer help?" Applejack smiled back hopefully.

"Sure thing." Clark smiled back as he finished chopping the last log.

Bright Mac soon carried the logs and took them inside.

"So, what's up?" Clark asked Applejack.

"Well, Ah need to get a present for Spike." Applejack said.

"Well, what does he like?" Clark asked.

"Ah know he likes to eat gemstones..." Applejack began to think. "Oh, and there was also that time he was reading those Power Ponies comic books."

"Hmm... You should go with comic books so then he doesn't eat his present." Clark said.

"Heh... Good point." Applejack smiled.

"Glad I could help." Clark smiled back.

"Oh, don't mind me; Ah'll just be carrying in the logs." Bright Mac teased.

"Ooh! Let me help you, sir!" Clark replied as he helped out which was easy with his strength.

Applejack chuckled and smiled to her father and boyfriend bonding.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile with Patch as he was pacing around in the castle.

Spike's voice was then heard. "I can't wait to give Rarity her gift. It'll be just as special and beautiful and amazing as she is. Just imagine when she opens it and sees... Uh, sees... I have no idea what to get her!" he then said before he started to cry emotionally.

"You forgot to think about what to get Rarity before switching names?" Patch asked him.

"Wah! Who told you about that?!" Spike yelped.

"I could tell by how you asked Twilight about what she was getting her secret pony." Patch said.

"Do you always have to be so smart?" Spike sighed.

"Maybe," Patch smirked playfully before sighing. "The only question for me is what am I going to get Cherry for Hearth's Warming."

"Cherry's your pony, huh?" Spike replied. "Hmm... That's a good question. Does she even like anything?"

Patch began to wonder that himself as Cherry was an interesting case.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"What am I gonna get Patch?" Cherry wondered to herself. "A bone? A chew toy? Ugh... Who knew shopping for a mutt would be hard?"

"I'm sure the yaks will know." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"I better not regret this, Pinkie Pie." Cherry replied.

"You won't, I promise." Pinkie Pie smiled.

Cherry just let out a sharp sigh. They soon came into Yakyakistan.

"Ugh... It smells like Drell's office in here..." Cherry grumbled as they wandered through and she looked around, not watching where she was going. "How much longer are we gonna be here? Everyone looks like they wanna hurt me."

"Don't worry, we just have to find Prince Rutherford." Pinkie Pie told her.

"If you say so..." Cherry said before she bumped into someone which made her squeak before falling on the ground.

"Yojan! Is that good angle for optimal smashing?!" Prince Rutherford glared.

The yak mentioned let out a small whimper.

"Guess who?" Pinkie Pie smiled as she came onto Prince Rutherford's back.

"You'll never guess." Cherry said as she stood on the yak prince's right side.

"Yojan?" Prince Rutherford guessed.

"No, silly!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Ingville? Tormand?" Prince Rutherford continued. "No, no, wait! Grimhorn!"

"Nope-ity, nope, nein, and nyet! It's me!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

Prince Rutherford soon removed some hair to look at her before smiling to her. "Aww, Prince Rutherford knew it Pink Pony all along! Yaks best at guessing."

"Uh, yeah..." Cherry said.

"Yaks best at everything! That's why I'm here. Sorry to interrupt Snilldar Fest, but I need help," Pinkie Pie smiled to Prince Rutherford. "Can you tell me where to find... **BEST GIFT EVER?!** " she then imitated the yaks in a booming voice that echoed throughout the land.

"Not here!" Prince Rutherford told her. "Follow this way!"

"Um, okay?" Cherry said.

* * *

They soon went into a tent to privately talk about this.

"Prince Rutherford about to tell honorary yak friend something very top secret." Prince Rutherford said.

"Honorary yak friend listening," Pinkie Pie smiled. "And Cherry won't tell, right, Cherry?"

"Whatever." Cherry replied.

"Yaks best at all things except one," Prince Rutherford revealed. "Yaks not best at giving gifts."

"What?!" Cherry panicked.

"I know! It hard to believe!" Prince Rutherford said as he clamped her mouth shut with his hooves.

"How are we gonna figure out how to give Twilight and Patch the best Hearth's Warming gifts ever?!" Pinkie Pie cried out.

"Oh, no worry, honorary yak and friend," Prince Rutherford replied. "Prince Rutherford keep secret map in perfectly organized files."

"That's a relief." Cherry said.

Prince Rutherford soon went to get them a way to a secret place they had not seen before. "Best gift givers up northern pass, where sky shimmers and glows. There, secret gift giver grove. Only yak princes and pink honorary yak and friend know." he then informed.

"Okay, we won't tell anyone," Cherry told him. "Right, Pinkie Pie?"

"Our lips are sealed," Pinkie Pie smiled before literally zipping their lips as they began to walk out of the tent before she shouted happily. "Time for our top-secret quest to the Gift Givers!"

"Way to keep it a secret, Pinkie Pie." Cherry sighed.

"Come along, Cherry," Pinkie Pie smiled. "Adventure awaits!"

"Oh, joy. An adventure." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I knew you'd love it!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

Cherry groaned slightly as she walked with Pinkie Pie to see the secret gift givers as they left Yakyakistan. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"All right, man, you can do this," Jake told Spike as they wandered through town. "You gotta think with your heart if you wanna impress this girl for... Heart Warming... Or whatever you guys call it."

"Hearth's Warming, and you're right." Spike said.

"Besides, how hard could it be to decide the perfect gift for one unicorn like Rarity?" Jake asked.

"You might have a point... I just want this to be special." Spike said as he really cared about Rarity more than the other ponies he knew.

They soon began to see many things Rarity would like.

"Yeah, this is definitely the way to a girl's heart," Jake smirked. "I know a lot about the ladies."

"Yeah, but there's just too many to choose!" Spike panicked.

"Chill out, little dude, it's gonna be alright," Jake told him out of comfort like a big brother offering advice to his little brother. "Maybe you could make her a present?"

"What could I make her though?!" Spike replied.

"Something sparkly?" Jake guessed.

"Yeah... Rarity does like sparkly stuff..." Spike smiled to that.

"See?" Jake smiled back.

"Jake, you must have a lot of girlfriends back home." Spike sighed.

"Uh... Yeah... Sure..." Jake replied as he thought about the times he tried to impress a girl he really liked who was known as Rose Killdragonosa, and where she did become his girlfriend after the Dark Dragon's defeat.

"You okay?" Spike asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just thinking," Jake smiled. "Trust me, Spike, I'll help you out."

"Wow, you sound like a big brother." Spike smiled back to that.

"Well, I _do_ have a little sibling back home." Jake smiled back.

"He must feel lucky." Spike said.

" _She_ ," Jake corrected before rolling his eyes a little. "My little sister, Haley."

"Whoa, must be tough to spend time with her then." Spike said.

"You have no idea, especially when she reminds me that 'girls mature faster than boys'." Jake rolled his eyes about his little sister who he saw as a giant pain in the butt.

"Whoa." Spike said.

"I guess that's just siblings for ya." Jake shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess..." Spike replied. "I guess I wouldn't really know."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Well... It's weird to explain, I mean, I know I have family, but I never really saw anyone as annoying," Spike shrugged. "Twilight was always like a big sister to me though since she hatched me."

"She hatched you?" Jake asked. "Didn't your parents hatch you?"

"It's complicated," Spike said. "You see, when I was an egg, Princess Celestia's guards found me to give to Twilight as a school entrance exam so she could go to the School of Gifted Unicorns, and when she did, she was able to hatch me, and then I was born, and she was able to become Princess Celestia's student."

"Whoa." Jake said.

"Mm-hmm." Spike nodded.

"Kinda reminds me of when I had to chase down a griffin egg for Gramps." Jake replied.

"Why were you chasing after a griffin egg?" Spike asked.

"I had to take care of it after the Huntsclan tried to take it," Jake replied. "After it got lost, I had to go after it, and trust me, it was not as easy as it sounds."

"Whoa." Jake said.

"It's tough being me sometimes." Jake sighed.

"I think I can relate." Spike replied as he had a tough time being around Ponyville sometimes.

"So, should we start?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I just need something extra special." Spike replied.

"Brand-new top-of-the-line sewing equipment?" A pony vendor asked.

"A priceless rhinestone necklace?" A second pony vendor asked.

"A sculpture of Rarity made from smaller sculptures of Rarity?" A third pony vendor asked.

"Oooh... Wow! Awesome! Shopping for Rarity," Spike gasped to all of those options. "Slight problem. She likes lots of stuff, but nothing is special enough!"

 _'Wow, he's got it real bad,'_ Jake thought to himself. _'I wonder how the others are doing?'_

* * *

Atticus was helping Twilight the best he could.

"The ideal gift for Pinkie Pie needs to be A: unique, B: specific to her personality, and C: food-based." Twilight told Atticus.

"Perfect, so then what are we thinking?" Atticus asked. "Cupcakes?"

"Nah... Cookies?" Twilight replied.

"Pies?" Atticus replied.

"Pastries...?" Twilight then tried.

"Pudding?" Atticus and Twilight asked.

That seemed to spark an idea instantly.

"Wait! Puuuuuuuuuuuudding!" Twilight gasped as she soon flew over to a book and opened it instantly. " _'After defeating the Windigos, the Earth pony, Pegasi, and unicorn nations prepared the first Hearth's Warming meal together. Chancellor Pudding Head made a pudding so delicious, legends were written about it'_! This is it! Unique, totally Pinkie, the most incredible dessert ever!"

"Perfect! So, what are the ingredients?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... Let's find that recipe." Twilight decided, trying not to have a breakdown.

"Calm down, Twilight before you go crazy." Atticus advised.

"Don't worry; as long as the book has the recipe, I'll be fine." Twilight assured him as she looked into the book.

Atticus smiled as he decided to help her out the best that he could.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Ah've narrowed down my choices for Spike to fire-dancing sticks, or a Power Ponies comic. Unenchanted, Ah think." Applejack said as she showed Clark.

"I think you should go with the Power Ponies comic." Clark said.

"Let's hope it's not enchanted like last time." Applejack replied.

"Do I wanna know?" Clark asked.

"Long story, Clark." Applejack smiled bashfully.

"I've got time." Clark smiled back.

"Well, all right, Ah'll tell ya real quick," Applejack replied. "Spike got this one Power Ponies comic, and somehow, while we were helpin' Princess Celestia, we ended up in the world of the Power Ponies and we had to stop The Mane-iac."

"Let me guess; her power was her mane, right?" Clark guessed.

"Pretty much, yeah," Applejack replied. "Ah believe Cherry compared her to someone named Sedusa from Townsville or The Wicked Wedgie Woman from some comic book she used ta read called Captain Underpants."

"So then how did you the girls and Spike get out of the comic and how did you stop The Mane-iac?" Clark asked.

"We had to use our new powers that Spike told us about," Applejack replied. "Surprisingly, Spike saved the day though."

"Really? What powers did he have?" Clark asked.

"Uh... He was more of just the sidekick actually." Applejack replied.

"Whoa." Clark said.

"Ah'm sure ya would've loved that little adventure," Applejack said. "Somethin' tells me ya know a thing or two about comic book superheroes."

"Well, yeah, because I was once a superhero myself," Clark said. "My cutie mark is a dead giveaway."

"Heh... Right..." Applejack smiled bashfully to her coltfriend.

"So, how do you think Rainbow Dash and the others are doing?" Clark asked.

"Ah just hope it's goin' well." Applejack replied.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Rainbow Dash and Patch..._**

"There must be something special I can give to Cherry." Patch said to himself.

"Candle for Fluttershy, present done." Rainbow Dash said as she came out of a store with a grey candle as she bought it for Fluttershy.

"That's a unique looking candle." Patch commented.

"Yeah, it is." Rainbow Dash had to admit.

"You can't honestly be serious." Discord's voice said as his face appeared on the candle.

"Discord?!" Patch gasped.

"Ghost candle!" Rainbow Dash panicked and threw the candle.

And where the candle soon hit a tree before sliding down to the snow.

"Discord, is that you?" Patch asked the candle.

"Are you talking to a candle?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Patch replied.

"Yes, it is, Patch," Discord told the former Dalmatian as he stood up and dusted off the bow on his candle form before looking to Rainbow Dash. "And a candle is what you get somepony when you don't know what to get that pony."

"What do you want, Discord?" Rainbow Dash groaned to the draconequus.

"Fluttershy told me about this Hearth's whatever-it's-called," Discord replied as he soon threw the candle away in a trash can. "I may not be invited, but I wanted to make sure she gets a quality gift."

"I tried to ask her what she likes, but she likes everything." Rainbow Dash told him as she took the candle out of the trash can.

"And I still need to try and figure out what Cherry likes." Patch added.

"Well, Fluttershy says that, but her real friends know what she actually likes." Discord commented.

"I've known her a lot longer than you have." Rainbow Dash replied.

Discord soon vanished before reappearing as a ringmaster as he made sheep jump through a hoop. "Then you must surely know that lit candles around adorably flammable animals make her nervous, don't you?" he then asked her.

Rainbow Dash looked to the candle before tossing it aside with a growl. "Fine. I'll get her something else."

"And as for you, Patch." Discord said.

"What is it?" Patch groaned.

"You know Cherry well enough, don't you?" Discord asked.

"I know from Atticus since I live with him." Patch defended.

"So then you should know what she likes from what Atticus has told you, right?" Discord asked.

"Well, of course," Patch replied. "Hmm... Uh... Well... Cherry likes to write poetry in the cemetery..."

"So?" Discord smirked as he brought out a timer, knowing Patch would figure out the answer soon.

"Um... She also likes German chocolate..." Patch replied, trying to see if he really knew Cherry well enough. "Uh... She loves Tim Burton movies, like Beetlejuice or Edward Scissorhands!"

"Yes, but what does she like most of all?" Discord asked as the timer was close to going off.

"Uhh...?!" Patch's eyes widened as he began to feel pressured.

Discord kept waiting to hear an answer.

"Fine... What do you want, Discord?" Patch sighed in defeat.

Discord smirked. "Come with me, and I shall help you both with Cherry and Fluttershy."

"Um, okay." Patch said.

"Perhaps I'll tag along to steer you in the right direction." Discord smirked as he took them in the air with a pilot cap as he steered a wheel like he drove an imaginary car in the sky.

"Ugh, I wonder if Rartiy and the others are having a better time?" Patch groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rarity and Darla who came with her to pick up the gift that was for Applejack.

"Thank you for coming along with me, darling." Rarity said.

"Of course, Rarity," Darla smiled. "I look up to you."

They were shown in a long line to the counter.

"Ooh... I hate long lines..." Darla pouted, but she would be patient the best that she could.

The stallion in front of them soon left and it was now their turn before they knew it. Rarity soon rang the counter bell, and where the mail pony in front of them was none other than Derpy Hooves.

"Derpy!" Darla smiled to the pegasus.

"Oh, hi, Rarity," Derpy smiled to Rarity and Darla. "How can I help you?"

"I expected a package today, and I was wondering where that might be?" Rarity replied.

"Oh, okay. Uh, let's check," Derpy said. "Name?"

"Uh, Rarity?" Rarity told her.

"Oh! Here we go!" Derpy smiled once she took a look. "Your package was delivered to Sweet Apple Acres."

"What?!" Darla panicked. "No, no, no, no, no, it wasn't supposed to go there!"

"It was supposed to be delivered to Rarity's Boutique!" Rarity added.

"Um... okay... but... Now, the package was for Applejack, and she is at Sweet Apple Acres." Derpy replied.

Rarity let out a small growl, trying not to lose her temper. "Yes, it's for Applejack, but I will be delivering it."

"Uh... That's my job." Derpy replied.

"You were supposed to deliver the package to Rarity's Boutique so then she would give Applejack her present!" Darla told her.

"What if she opens it?! It shouldn't go to Sweet Apple Acres!" Derpy then panicked before taking another look. "Oh! Wait! It went to Sweet Acorn Orchard instead!" she then laughed before wiping her forehead with her wing. "Oh, well, that's a relief."

"How is that a relief?! That's farther away from Rarity's Boutique!" Darla panicked.

"Because Applejack's not _in_ Sweet Acorn Orchard," Derpy replied. "Do you want me to get the package and deliver it to her?"

"NO!" Rarity told her before clearing her throat as that seemed crude of her. "Uh, may I have the address for Sweet Acorn Orchard? I think I'll just collect the package myself."

"Are you sure? 'Cuz I would be happy to-" Derpy replied.

"You have helped so much already." Rarity told her.

"Yes, you've helped so much." Darla added.

Derpy smiled to them and decided to take a break from her shift once they left, and which was bad news for the pony that just came up to the counter.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Mo and Fluttershy..._**

Mo looked around as Fluttershy wandered with her as they explored the shopping center they were in. "Now, what to give Atticus?" she then pondered to herself.

They soon saw a Daring Do book.

"Ooh..." Mo smiled to the book.

"Oh, no! There's only a few left!" A pony cried out before rushing off to get everyone else's attention.

"There's only a few left of what?" Mo asked.

Other ponies soon rushed off over to a post to see another pony selling something to get their attention.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, we want you all to have the best holiday your bits can buy!" The pony smiled to them as he gave something to a mare, accepting her money. "But there are only a limited number left!"

"Limited number of what?" Fluttershy and Mo asked.

"Why, you don't know about Holly the Hearth Warmer?" The pony next to them asked.

The others gasped upon hearing that like it was a crime.

"You seem like somepony looking for a gift for a very special friend." The pony vendor said to Fluttershy and Mo.

"Oh, we are; I'm looking for a gift for my special somepony." Mo smiled before seeing something similar about the pony vendor.

"A friend who wouldn't want to miss out on the must-have gift everypony is talking about?" The pony replied.

"She certainly wouldn't wanna miss out on that." Fluttershy smiled.

"A truly awesome friend who deserves something 20% cooler than any other gift out there?" The pony continued.

"Hmm..." Mo hummed while looking suspicious at the pony vendor.

"That sounds just like her!" Fluttershy smiled to the vendor.

"Well, look no further! This is it!" The pony vendor replied as he showed them.

"That looks like a deformed Cabbage Patch Kid," Mo commented. "And you seem like somepony I met at a carnival."

"Oh? Is that right?" The pony vendor replied innocently.

Mo soon saw the color mane of the vendor pony before looking back at the pony that was next to them which had the same mane color and where they both had the same wig and fake mustache before she took the pony vendor's fake mustache off which caused everyone to gasp, but not more than Fluttershy as she knew exactly who the pony vendor.

"Flam!" Fluttershy gasped.

"I'm Flim!" The 'pony vendor' told her.

"And I'm guessing the pony with the same fake mustache is your twin brother Flam, right?" Mo guessed.

Flim and Flam began to look nervous.

"I should've known," Mo glared to the con artists. "You two are con artists AKA conponies!"

"Blasphemy!" Flim and Flam cried out.

"Oh, for goodness sake..." Mo face-hoofed. She soon pulled the string from the stuffed toy to hear what its recording of what it was recorded to say.

 **'I love buying an expensive toy!'** The doll exclaimed in Flim's voice.

This caused everyone to glare at Flim and Flam. The two con artist ponies smiled nervously before going to hide.

"Fluttershy, I'm so sorry." Mo comforted the pegasus who was tricked.

"I almost bought it." Fluttershy told her.

"Luckily I was here," Mo said. "Let's get you something better than a cheap knock-off doll."

They soon saw the pony that was selling the Daring Do book from one of the stands as she came over with two books.

"Hmm,... Maybe Atticus would like a Daring Do book..." Mo smiled. "He loves to read, especially with an adventure involved."

"Here you go, you two," The pony smiled back as she gave Fluttershy and Mo each a Daring Do book. "On the house."

"Wow, thank you!" Mo smiled to the pony. "Thank you so much! Happy Hearth's Warming!"

"Happy Hearth's Warming." The pony replied happily.

"That was so thoughtful." Fluttershy smiled.

"This is going to be a great holiday." Mo smiled back.

"It certainly is." Fluttershy smiled back.

They soon walked off together with their presents for the Hearth's Warming Helpers.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile back with Rainbow Dash, Patch, and Discord...

"Ooh, it feels a little colder around here." Patch commented.

Rainbow Dash was about to go into shop.

"Oh, goodness no!" Discord's voice said to her.

This caused Rainbow Dash to groan out of annoyance before going to a spa to get a spa day for Fluttershy.

"Even worse!" Discord continued.

"Oh, come on! Fluttershy would love a spa day!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Really?" Discord replied t o her. "Love the stress of deciding which treatment to get? Love worrying that she's not relaxing enough? Or relaxing too much? And what about all those sweet animals she's left alone?! So much to worry about, and all because of you."

"Seriously?" Patch asked.

"She's Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash replied. "Everything makes her worry!"

"Now you sound like somepony who knows her!" Discord smirked. He soon saw Patch about to buy something.

Patch took a look at the chocolate on display and licked his lips as it looked very tasty.

"Now, Patch, are you going to buy that for Cherry or are you just hungry?" Discord scolded.

"I'm gonna try one to see if it's creamy enough," Patch replied. "Cherry really loves sweet and creamy chocolates."

"Hmm... True..." Discord nodded.

Patch soon popped the chocolate in his mouth since he was now able to eat some thanks to special help from the others. "Mm..." he then blinked, getting used to the taste before grunting as he didn't like it and soon spit it out. "Ugh! That must be toffee..." He soon saw a know-it-all look in Discord's eyes. "What?!" he then grunted as he rubbed his tongue from the bitter taste. "You have a better idea on a present for Cherry?"

"Yes, something that _isn't_ food." Discord smirked.

"Oh, and I suppose you also have a present idea for Fluttershy too, right?" Patch asked.

"Oh, and you honestly expect me to tell you what I got Cherry and Fluttershy so that you can one-up me?" Discord harrumphed. "Well, I have half a mind to stop you entirely."

"Good, please stop helping." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you what my backup present was." Discord smirked.

"Great. Still helping." Rainbow Dash deadpanned.

"It would've made a lovely addition to her animal sanctuary, but you have to be the fastest pony in Equestria to even have a chance of-" Discord replied.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa," Rainbow Dash soon said, giving in after a while. "You're talking to the fastest pony in Equestria! If there's some fast animal out there Fluttershy would love, I'm the one who can get it."

"And as for your backup present for Cherry?" Patch asked.

"I guess the nicest and most loyal friend would only be ever to find it." Discord smirked.

"... I _am_ loyal... I'm a dog..." Patch replied. "So then I'm guessing you'll help us then?"

"Oh, I just don't know." Discord replied innocently.

"Please." Patch begged as he did the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm calling it! Dibs!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

"If you insist." Discord smirked before snapping his fingers to summon a portal and took them along with him.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Rarity and Darla..._**

"I think this is the place, Rarity." Darla said as they came up to a sign that looked like an acorn.

"I believe you are right, Darla." Rarity replied.

They soon came up to the house and knocked on the door. A couple soon came to the door, seeing them.

"Uh, is this Sweet Acorn Orchard?" Rarity asked.

"It is, but we've never had no pony like you visit before." The mare replied.

"Oh, um, well, you see, a package was sent here." Darla told the mare.

"Oh, that was from you?" The stallion replied.

"So it did arrive!" Rarity smiled in relief. "Uh, if I could just-"

"We don't know how to thank you!" The mare replied.

"Uh, thank her? I'm afraid we don't understand." Darla said.

"Perhaps you should come inside?" The mare suggested.

"Um, okay." Darla said.

* * *

They soon came inside to sit down and discuss this.

"I was just sayin' to Butternut I wish we knew who our Hearth's Warming miracle was." The stallion smiled as they had some tea.

"Oak Nut and I couldn't believe it when we opened it," The mare added. "Pistachio said right away whoever sent it just got him."

"Says when he put it on, he could feel his destiny." The stallion then added.

"Is he in the house right now?" Darla asked.

"But of course." Butternut replied.

"To... Become an acorn farmer?" Rarity soon asked.

"A farmer?! Filly, _please_!" A pony scoffed as he soon came down. "This is a Fedora Felt original! Look at this bold stitching. These daring textures. It's a whole new take on western chic. There is no way I would wear it in the grove!"

"So then you knew your destiny was to be more than just an acorn farmer?" Darla guessed the pony's destiny.

"We don't know where he got his fashion sense." Butternut commented.

"Heh. Far as we know, a hat's a hat." Oak Nut added.

"Except when it's art." Pistachio said to them.

"You sure do have a taste for fashion." Darla smiled at Pistachio.

"Oh, thank you." Pistachio smiled back to her.

"Yes," Butternut added. "Thank you, Rarity."

"Rarity? The Rarity?!" Pistachio gasped to the unicorn fashionista once he knew who she was.

"The one and only." Darla smiled.

"You have to stay for lunch!" Pistachio begged Rarity. "I won't take no for an answer!"

"Oh, well, I, uh... I would be delighted." Rarity replied.

"I guess we could stay for lunch." Darla smiled.

Pistachio felt very thrilled to hear this. "Are you Rarity's sister?" he then asked.

"Oh, no, no, I'm more of a little helper." Darla smiled.

"It's true, although I find her as another sister." Rarity added.

Darla smiled as she felt touched to hear that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drell and Hilda strolled around Ponyville with Ambrose before they looked over as they spotted a familiar family going towards The Castle of Friendship.

"50 bucks says they find Twilight going Twi-Crazy or however they call it." Drell told Hilda.

"Twily-nanas?" Hilda replied.'

"That was it." Drell then said.

"Yeah I agree," Hilda smiled. "And I think Atticus just might get it too."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile inside the castle..._**

"The recipe for Chancellor Pudding Head's magical pudding was filed under 'Magical Spells', not 'Recipes'," Twilight looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. "Only took four hours to figure that out. Let's see. Nutmeg, sugarplums, gingerbread, candy canes..." she then began to read. " _'Warning – To avoid untold culinary devastation, each ingredient must be measured with exact care'_ ," she then laughed insanely. "Book, have you _met_ me?!"

"We're finally going to get through this and then I'm gonna finally get Mo's present." Atticus said before laughing insanely.

There was then a knock on the door before a certain family came to visit the Princess of Friendship.

"Happy Hearth's Warming!" Shining Armor and Cadence announced.

"What are you two doing here so soon?" Atticus asked.

"Your scroll said you were coming tomorrow." Twilight added.

"Uh, the scroll we sent yesterday?" Cadence replied.

"Yesterday. Right," Twilight smiled nervously as she shared a hug with her brother. "Welcome! Uh, what are you doing?"

"It looks like he's inspecting us or something." Atticus said as he saw Shining Armor looking at him and Twilight closely.

"Uh... What're you doing?" Twilight asked her brother.

"Decorations not up. Frazzled mane. Determined look. I've seen this before," Shining Armor smirked to his sister. "What are you obsessing about this time, Twily?"

"Obsessing? I'm not obsessing over anything." Twilight told him.

"Yeah, she's completely, absolutely not obsessing over anything," Atticus added before seeing Shining Armor doing the same thing to him. "And neither am I."

Drell and Hilda soon came in next.

"Drell!" Atticus yelped.

"Hi." Drell smirked.

"What are you and Hilda doing here?" Atticus asked.

"I just thought I'd come check on you." Drell replied.

Ambrose and Flurry Heart soon looked to each other as they babbled together.

"Oh, look at who else is here." Hilda smiled.

"Hey, Ambrose," Atticus greeted the baby warlock. He soon saw Drell doing what Shining Armor was doing. "You're making me nervous!" Atticus told Drell.

"Looks like he's caught what your sister's Twily-nanas." Drell smirked to the male unicorn.

"I was _not_ going Twily-nanas!" Twilight replied.

"Uh-huh." Drell smirked as he looked at the decorations that weren't up.

"Okay, maybe a _little_ Twily-nanas..." Twilight replied nervously.

"Twily-nanas... I'm gonna have to remember that one." Atticus chuckled as that sounded funny.

Drell smirked as he made a mirror appear in front of Atticus and Twilight. "So why aren't the decorations up then?" He smirked.

"Don't look at me!" Atticus yelped, covering his face with a hoof.

"Well...?" Drell smirked at Atticus and Twilight, waiting for an explanation.

"Erm... Why don't you guys come inside?" Twilight suggested.

"That's not answering the question." Hilda said as she came in with Ambrose.

"Come inside!" Twilight repeated nervously.

"Mm-hmm..." Hilda hid a small smirk of her own as she carried her infant son.

"Let me guess; you wanted all of us to decorate together, right?" Drell smirked at Twilight.

"Um, right! Of course!" Twilight smiled nervously.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," Cadence smiled to that. "We could start decorating right aw-"

"After I finish one quick errand. Just a few ingredients. Nothing to obsess about here!" Twilight laughed nervously before taking Atticus over as they teleported away together. "Make yourselves at home. Be right back! Promise!"

"Oh, yeah, they're definitely obsessing over something." Drell smirked.

"You said it, sir." Shining Armor agreed.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Rainbow Dash, Patch, and Discord..._**

"Ooh... Chilly..." Patch shook chills along the new path.

"Not too cold for ya, is it?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Nah, it'll be worth it once we find whatever creature we're looking for Fluttershy and find the other present that Discord had in mind for Cherry." Patch said.

"All right." Rainbow Dash replied.

Discord soon came after them as he looked like he was ready to go skiing.

"Could you try to make less noise?" Rainbow Dash groaned to the draconequus.

"Of course!" Discord whispered before snapping his fingers as he put them all in ninja outfits. "We'll move silently. Blend into the shadows. The winterchilla will never hear us coming."

"Can you first tell us what we're looking for?" Patch asked.

"I just told you... The winterchilla." Discord said.

"What's a winterchilla?" Patch asked Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash shrugged as she didn't seem to know.

"Small, adorable, fuzzy, and fast, but they're so rare, there's no telling where they-" Discord informed before looking over as he spotted a creature. "Oh, there's one right there!"

"That was easy," Patch smiled. "Rainbow Dash, do your thing."

"Now, if you're going to get it, I think the first move is to-" Discord instructed.

"Be super fast?" Rainbow Dash smirked before zipping off and catching the creature.

"Yep, basically that," Patch said before looking to Discord. "So what about Cherry's present?"

"Hmm... Fine..." Discord replied before taking out a special looking gem.

"Wow... What is that?" Patch asked.

"It's a very special gem called The Power Tourmaline," Discord told him. "With this gemstone, it can make the user use special abilities and master them instantly as if they were a strong and powerful being like Trixie Lulamoon claims herself to be."

"Wow," Patch smiled. "This is perfect."

"It's very powerful and special." Discord replied as he handed Patch the large gemstone.

"I can already tell." Patch smiled.

Discord gave a small smile back.

* * *

 ** _Back with Jake and Spike..._**

"Ya know, my mom usually likes homemade stuff for special occasions like for Mother's Day." Jake suggested to Spike.

"You must be lucky to have both of your parents." Spike said as he gluing some glitter on an umbrella.

"Oh... Sorry, dude... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." Jake said as he forgot that Spike was an orphan.

"It's alright; I still have my dad and older sister." Spike told him.

"Well... That's good," Jake replied. "Hmm... A glitter umbrella?"

"Making a gift is way more personal than buying it," Spike replied before blowing on the umbrella. "Rarity loves things that take time and effort. I'm sure this one will be the one that works..." he then let out a yawn.

"You okay?" Jake asked him.

"I'm fine. Really," Spike replied wearily. "I just... Need to stay focused... And..." he then suddenly fell asleep.

Some glitter soon fell on Spike. Jake soon decided to help out the best he could and decided to let Spike get some sleep. But Spike's window seemed to have other plans as it opened as a gust of wind blew the glitter everywhere.

"Oh, man, I better fix that." Jake said to himself. He soon saw all the glitter was now scattered everywhere in the room. Jake decided to clean up for Spike as he wore himself out trying to get the perfect gift for Rarity, and he knew that Spike would have to make a different gift for Rarity.

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Cherry continued their journey to meet the best gift givers in the world.

"How much closer?" Cherry asked Pinkie Pie.

"We're almost there, Cherry, my Pinkie Sense can feel it." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"That's what you said a hundred miles ago!" Cherry replied.

The polar bear that gave them a ride soon stopped as they came to a very mystical looking place.

"It looks like the North Pole." Cherry commented.

"Looks like we made it." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Thank goodness..." Cherry replied. "Reminds me of Santa's Workshop around here."

The polar bear soon left and they waved him off as they came up to a cozy looking cottage.

"By Blitzen's beard, it took you long enough!" An elderly female reindeer said before pulling Cherry and Pinkie Pie inside.

"Did you know we were coming?" Cherry asked, looking confused.

"Of course, Cherry, I know everything." The elderly reindeer replied.

"Oh, don't be silly," A reindeer faun smirked as she walked over. "You only know what's already happened, but you don't know what she's about to ask."

"What _am_ I about to ask?" Cherry tested only for the faun to speak in unison with her which surprised her. "How did you know I was gonna say that?!"

"Cool." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Eerie if you ask me." Cherry replied.

"I knew you'd love it!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Will you two stop showing off?" A middle-aged reindeer chuckled as she came downstairs. "They don't have all Hearth's Warming."

"She's right." Cherry said.

"Who are you reindeer?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Aurora." The elderly reindeer replied.

"Bori." The middle-aged reindeer added.

"Alice." The reindeer faun concluded.

"The Gift Givers of the Grove!" The three reindeer then announced together.

"Wait, your names are individually similar to the lights in the sky?" Cherry asked.

"Huh... I never thought about that." Alice replied.

"I guess you could say that." Aurora smiled to Cherry.

"So, do you three know the perfect gifts that me and Pinkie Pie can give to our secret ponies?" Cherry asked.

"Mm-hmm!" Bori and Alice replied.

"What about those matching hats?" Aurora suggested. "They were so cute."

"Yeah, but that was before-" Cherry started.

"Before Pinkie Pie had to get just one gift for Twilight," Bori replied. "Try to keep up, Aurora."

"I'm gonna get that box Pinkie is gonna say she likes." Alice suggested.

"Aurora remembers gifts that have already happened. Alice knows the gifts that are going to happen. I just stay in the moment and keep the two of them in line." Bori informed.

"My head hurts." Cherry groaned.

"I knew you were going to say that!" Bori told Cherry.

Cherry just face-hoofed, pushing her glasses up slightly.

"The best gift is more precious than gold, but it cannot be sold." Aurora smiled as she took out wrapping paper.

"When it breaks, it's not ended, for quickly it's mended." Bori added as she cut some ribbon before making a bow.

"It can never be bought yet is easily sought," Alice added as she accidentally knocked down a box tower before catching one of the boxes in her hooves. "Ah! Here we go!"

Cherry looked confused of why the three reindeer randomly said a riddle. The three reindeer then prepared a couple of presents for Cherry and Pinkie Pie to take with them.

"What's with the riddle?" Cherry asked them.

"It's part of our tradition." Aurora replied.

"Um, okay." Cherry said.

"Ooh! I like that box!" Pinkie Pie marveled.

"Told ya." Alice smirked to the older reindeer.

"Nice box." Cherry said as she looked at the box for the present she would give Patch.

"I was sure you'd like it." Alice replied to her.

"So, what about the presents that are supposed to be in the boxes?" Cherry asked.

"And spoil the surprise?" Alice replied.

"But they're not for us." Cherry said.

"Maybe you should wait when your secret ponies get their presents so you'll all be surprised." Alice replied.

"Fine." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Alice giggled.

"It was interesting meeting you guys." Cherry said to the reindeer.

Pinkie Pie soon took a peak in the presents. "The perfect gifts! Wow!" She beamed at the glowing light inside of the presents.

Cherry soon took a peak into the presents and saw what the glowing light inside the presents was and looked confused, and where so did Pinkie Pie.

"We don't get it." Pinkie Pie and Cherry told the reindeer.

"You will." Alice replied as she used her antlers to cover up the presents and bring them to Cherry and Pinkie Pie's possession.

"Um, okay?" Cherry said, looking slightly confused.

The three reindeer just smiled.

"You are very different from the reindeer I've met before." Cherry said to them.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Rarity and Darla..._**

"It's really nice to meet you, Pistachio." Darla smiled.

"Yes, it really is, but we must be going." Rarity added.

"It's a shame you got to leave." Butternut said to them.

"Oh, you've been so generous, but we must get home for a previous engagement," Rarity replied. "I'll be keeping an eye on you, Pistachio. I have the feeling you've got quite the future in fashion."

Rarity and Darla both soon started to make their way out of Sweet Acorn Orchard as Pistachio and his parents waved them goodbye before his parents went back inside and Pistachio found this now the right time to talk to Rarity and Darla alone.

"Rarity! Rarity!" Pistachio called out as he rushed to catch up with the fashionista pony. "I love my parents, but... They don't understand that we just had lunch with one of the most famous ponies in Equestria."

"Oh, I don't know about most famous." Rarity giggled to that.

"I know you didn't send a Fedora Felt original to some nopony you've never met from Nowhere, Equestria," Pistachio replied. "I'm sure this is actually for somepony special, so... If you want it back, I get it."

Rarity accepted it before she and Darla nodded to each other as they already knew who was destined to wear the fashionable hat.

"Pistachio, you're right... The hat is indeed for somepony very special," Darla replied before giving the hat back. "And he's right here."

"Darla is quite right," Rarity smiled. "And we couldn't bear to see him part with it."

"Oh, thank Celestia!" Pistachio gasped happily. "Because I did not want to give this up!"

"Happy Hearth's Warming, Pistachio." Darla smiled.

"But if I hear you call yourself a nopony again, you shan't be my guest for Fashion Week in Manehattan." Rarity told him with a smile.

Darla smiled back as that sounded very nice as she looked happy for Pistachio.

"W-What—? S-Seriou—? Wha—?!" Pistachio gushed out of excitement and shock.

Darla and Rarity soon hugged him before leaving for real this time. Pistachio smiled as they left.

"Sorry, Applejack." Rarity whispered to herself.

Darla frowned before getting an idea, and where it involved using her Moon Power to create something for Rarity to give to Applejack. Rarity walked off before looking over and Darla just gave an innocent smile.

"Darla, what are you up to?" Rarity asked.

"Oh... Just something to make a nice Hearth's Warming for everybody." Darla smiled bashfully.

"That's wonderful." Rarity smiled back.

They soon walked off as it was about time to meet back at the Castle of Friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Meanwhile in the Castle of Friendship's kitchen..._**

Ambrose and Flurry Heart seemed to be playing together on the floor until their mothers picked them up, and where they soon walked into the kitchen as Atticus and Twilight were adding ingredients into Twilight's present for Pinkie Pie.

"Flurry loved sledding." Cadence said.

"Too bad her aunt wasn't there." Shining Armor replied.

"Shh." Twilight told him as Atticus added a drop of an elixir into the recipe.

"Hello~..." Drell smirked.

"Gah!" Atticus yelped. "Drell, you scared me!"

"You're welcome." Drell smirked.

Ambrose and Flurry Heart both soon looked like what Twilight and Atticus was doing was fun. They seemed to babble together like they both had an idea.

"There! Ingredients measured exactly." Twilight smiled.

"That looks like a cake made by The Three Good Fairies." Atticus commented about the way the cake looked.

"Now, what were you saying?" Twilight asked her brother and sister-in-law.

"Hi, remember us?" Shining Armor replied. "We came all the way from the Crystal Empire for some quality family time?"

"Okay, I did get a little stressed about Hearth's Warming this year." Twilight smiled bashfully.

Ambrose and Flurry Heart soon teleported out of their mother's hold and had sacks of flour in their mothers' grip so they wouldn't notice they were gone while they had some fun adding more ingredients.

"What? You? Never!" Shining Armor laughed playfully to his sister.

"So our friends decided we should do a Hearth's Warming Helper and give one pony a present to save time." Atticus soon said.

After hearing all of that, Shining Armor and Cadence laughed.

"What?" Twilight asked them.

"Let me guess; you got super worried about making sure the present was perfect and went all Twily-nanas, didn't you?" Shining Armor smirked.

"I _wasn't_ Twily-nanas!" Twilight defended.

Shining Armor then gave his sister a look.

"Okay, fine, a _little_ Twily-nanas." Twilight smiled sheepishly.

"And you weren't the only one that went Twily-nanas." Drell smirked as he looked at Atticus.

Atticus was just sweating nervously with a sheepish grin on his face.

"You look like Sabrina when she got her first EEP." Hilda commented.

"Uh, a private message from the Netherworld?" Atticus asked.

"Exactly," Hilda nodded. "Anyway, we understand how similar you are to Twilight; you should have just told us you two needed help."

"Twilight, we know you get overwhelmed," Cadence added. "You should have just told us. We could've helped."

"You're not disappointed in me, are you?" Atticus asked Drell.

"You and your friends could never disappoint me." Drell reassured, showing he had changed, though somewhat, since he was able to finally marry Hilda.

Unknown to any of them, Ambrose and Flurry Heart had added more ingredients which was a bad thing.

"The good news is Pinkie's present is almost done, and it's just friends and family and a calm, quiet Hearth's Warming Eve." Twilight said to her family.

"And now time for me to make Mo's present." Atticus smiled.

"Is that your geode?" Hilda asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, no," Atticus replied as he had some stones. "These are special gemstones I found. I'm hoping to make some nice jewelry for Mo. I know she's not into fashion much, but I thought she'd like her own necklaces and rings instead of having to borrow from her mother all the time for special occasion. Especially these emeralds, they look like her eyes."

"They really do." Hilda smiled.

"I also made some cupcakes to go with the baking that Twilight's been doing." Atticus said.

"You're so sweet." Hilda smiled to him.

Atticus soon used his magic to make the jewelry for Mo with the stones he found. Twilight then went to leave with her family since her present for Pinkie Pie was about done and it was almost time for the others to meet up. Unfortunately, Pinkie Pie's present was starting to overflow.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Patch, Rainbow Dash, and Discord..._**

"There it is, Patch, let's go." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Thanks for the help, Discord." Patch smiled at the spirit of chaos and disharmony.

"Goodbye. Enjoy your exclusive pony-only holiday gathering. I'll just be home, spending quality time with... Myself." Discord replied tearfully before walking off with a double of himself.

Rainbow Dash soon saw Patch looking at her with puppy dog eyes and she already knew why.

"Uh... We wouldn't have these gifts without you, so... If you wanna join, Fluttershy would love having you, and I wouldn't totally hate it." Rainbow Dash soon said to Discord once she gave in to the puppy dog eyes.

"Great! Awesome! In that case-" Discord smiled before looking over. "Oh, look! Sunset! It's officially Hearth's Warming Eve!"

"Yep." Patch smiled back.

The winterchilla soon grunted and jumped from Rainbow Dash's hooves.

"What is it doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The winterchilla soon growled and seemed to turn into a monster.

"Oh. Uh, did I forget to mention that the winterchilla transforms into a winterzilla when the sun sets?" Discord replied.

"How could you forget something as simple as that?!" Patch panicked.

"I'm afraid I wasn't thinking straight." Discord smiled sheepishly.

"I suggest that we run!" Patch screamed.

* * *

The others were soon coming up to the Castle of Friendship to exchange gifts.

"So, how was your gift shopping?" Darla asked the others.

Some of the others seemed to stammer about that.

"Riveting." Darla commented as Fluttershy soon knocked on the door.

Jake soon came to the door and answered it for Spike. "Oh. Hey, girls." he then greeted.

"Ooh!" Fluttershy gasped at first.

"The name's Jake Long, I'm the American Dragon, visiting Equestria." Jake said to them.

"Whew." Fluttershy sighed.

"Where's Spike?" Applejack asked.

"Poor guy tuckered himself out," Jake replied. "I thought I'd let him get some rest."

"Jake... I should get the door..." Spike said, drowsily before gasping to the ponies at the door and waved nervously.

"You sure look shiny, Spike." Darla said.

"Did you get attacked by a party?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I fell asleep. On somepony's present." Spike crossed his arms.

"So, can we come in?" Darla asked.

"RUN!" Twilight's voice called out.

"Twilight?" Darla blinked.

"The pudding is coming!" Atticus and Twilight cried out as they ran with Shining Armor, Cadence, Drell, and Hilda.

"The pudding is coming?" Jake asked out of confusion.

"Uh... I think that's what they mean." Darla pointed behind him as it seemed like a pudding flood was coming from inside of the castle.

"Whoa, that's new." Jake commented.

"Run! The winterzilla is coming!" Rainbow Dash and Patch soon cried out.

"Winter what now?" Jake replied.

"It's right behind us; you'll soon find out what it is!" Patch told him.

They soon saw the winterzilla which looked a bit frightening as it ran after Rainbow Dash, Patch, and Discord. Twilight and Atticus soon used their horns to protect everyone as the winterzilla crashed into the castle as Jake looked a bit horrified. The winterzilla soon roared and blew their shields away.

"What's that?" Patch asked, referring to the overgrown pudding.

"Magic pudding! What is that?!" Twilight replied.

"A winterchilla!" Rainbow Dash told her.

"They turn into winterzillas after dark!" Twilight face-hoofed.

"Does everyone else know that?!" Patch asked.

The winterzilla snarled before smiling once it saw Spike.

"You like the sparkly?" Twilight smirked as that gave her an idea before she levitated Spike with her horn's magic and waved him around to lure the creature. "Just follow it this way!"

"Hey, that was pretty smart of ya." Jake smiled to Twilight.

"Is this honestly the best plan we can come up with?!" Spike complained as he didn't like this at all.

"How else are we going to get the Winterzilla out?" Atticus asked.

Spike just groaned as he hated this already. Discord was soon sitting in a recliner, eating some popcorn.

"Seriously, Discord?" Mo asked.

"Can't you do something?!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"I did!" Discord replied before turning into a ribbon on the winterzilla's ear. " _This_ is Fluttershy's gift."

"What?!" Patch and Rainbow Dash glared.

"You wanted them to give her a creature that turns into that?!" Atticus added

"A little help, please!" Rarity cried out as she was soon grabbed by the pudding which seemed to come alive.

"I've got this!" Shining Armor offered.

"Which one of us can fly, darling?" Cadence reminded her husband before flying in the air and used her horn to free Rarity.

"Go, Cadence!" Hilda cheered.

Cadence saved Rarity and soon put her on a safe height from the living pudding.

"Your mom sure is something." Shining Armor smiled to Flurry Heart before going to take her to safety in his own way since he didn't have wings like his wife or daughter, and where even without wings, he was able to get Flurry Heart to where Cadence and Rarity were.

"Nice save, Shining Armor." Drell commented.

"Thanks!" Shining Armor smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself." Cadence giggled to her husband.

The Winterzilla was soon heard roaring as it was almost outside, but as it tripped on the steps outside, the Winterzilla looked back inside and looked like it wanted to eat the garland and decorations as they were sparkly.

"No! Not _that_ sparkly, _this_ sparkly!" Twilight cried out, using Spike as bait.

The winterzilla soon flicked him away as he was more interested in the decorations. Jake soon flew off and tried to get the Winterzilla out. The winterzilla glared to him.

"All right, dude, you're gonna wish you never messed with the American Dragon." Jake glared back.

The Winterzilla soon swatted him aside like he was a pest.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Jake huffed. "How about barbecue winterzilla?" he then took a deep breath so that he could breathe fire.

The Winterzilla soon flicked him away like a fly out just as Jake let out his fire. The others yelped from the fire as it soon got out. The winterzilla soon ducked out of the way to avoid getting burnt.

"How are we supposed to stop this thing?" Jake asked.

"Uh, Fluttershy, you love animals, any ideas?" Cherry suggested.

"Well, I'm glad one of you said it!" Discord replied like he was waiting for someone to ask that question.

"Oh, my..." Fluttershy whispered.

"Go on, Fluttershy; you're the one that can handle the Winterzilla." Mo said.

"Um... Excuse me?" Fluttershy tried to speak up.

The winterzilla roared viciously, blowing her away.

"Well, that was rude." Mo said.

Fluttershy soon began to look aggressive.

"Everybody panic!" Drell cried out from Fluttershy's aggression.

"This is supposed to be the happiest time of year!" Fluttershy glared to the winterzilla. "So if this is how you plan on behaving, you can march yourself right back to where you came from!"

The Winterzilla soon looked sad and soon cried and soon told her something out of sadness.

"Awww. Your family is gone for the holidays, and you're all alone?" Flutterhsy soon asked.

The winterzilla sadly nodded.

"I'm so sorry. If you calm down, I'm sure you could join us." Fluttershy soothed.

That seemed to cheer the Winterzilla up. Pinkie Pie soon shrieked as the pudding was still coming to attack them.

"I don't remember this in the recipe!" Atticus said as he used his magic with Twilight to stop it.

"Quick, we better get to safety." Mo said.

"You guys go, I'll protect all of you." Drell decided out of determination like a protector/guardian.

* * *

Most of the group was soon with Shining Armor, Cadence, and Flurry Heart.

"Drell?" Hilda asked as she came with Ambrose in her arm.

"Hilda, stay back, and let me handle this." Drell told his wife.

"Okay." Hilda told him.

Drell soon nuzzle her. Hilda kissed him before going off with the others.

"All right, pudding, you're going down!" Drell glared to the dessert.

The pudding seemed to attack him as it wrapped around him like a tentacle. Drell glared from that, looking mildly annoyed.

"Uh, maybe leave the baking to me next time." Pinkie Pie suggested to Twilight as she was in a Princess Celestia floaty.

Drell soon magicked up a spoon, put in the pudding, and soon began to eat it with a smirk. "Hmm... Not bad." he had to admit.

"Ooh! Let me try," Pinkie Pie smiled as she soon tried some. "Actually, it's pretty good."

"Chancellor Puddinghead's recipe." Twilight smiled back.

"Now, that's an impressive dessert!" Pinkie Pie smiled back.

"It's your Hearth's Warming present!" Twilight told her.

"Really? That's so thoughtful." Pinkie Pie sounded touched.

"It took a lot of research, but Atticus and I-" Twilight started as the pudding was about to grab her from behind.

"Twilight!" Atticus gasped.

Shining Armor soon zapped the pudding with his horn. "Maybe focus on the task at hoof, Twily?" he then suggested to his little sister.

"Yeah, that way we can try to find a way to stop this magic dessert!" Drell added..

The winterzilla began to whimper from the attacking pudding.

"I've been attacked by a lot in my day, but never pudding." Jake commented.

"Right. The recipe needed to be exact," Twilight said to herself. "I think Flurry Heart added something while I wasn't looking, but I have no idea what to add to adjust it. A teaspoon of nutmeg, three sugarplums, extra-"

"Gingerbread? Four more candy canes?" Pinkie Pie guessed.

"Wait, how do you know the recipe?" Twilight asked her.

"It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it?" Atticus commented.

Pinkie Pie soon thought back to what Alice told her before beaming with the present in her hooves. "Happy Hearth's Warming, Twilight! I'm your Hearth's Warming Helper!" she then beamed before diving into the pudding trail, and where the extra ingredients that Twilight needed were shown floating in the pudding.

A bright glow soon came over the pudding and it was soon non-sentient and back to a normal dessert mess. Twilight lifted Pinkie Pie out of the pudding with her horn and soon hugged her out of thanks. This caused everyone to cheer as the pudding was then stopped. Even the winterzilla looked happy.

"Uh, a bit reindeer ex machina, but... Two thumbs way up! Whoo!" Discord smiled after rating on a checklist, making giant thumbs appear before they took off like rockets and exploded into fireworks.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone soon began to have bowls of the pudding.

"Sorry for failing as a Hearth's Warming Helper, Pinkie." Twilight frowned.

"What?! With no pudding disaster, my gift with the exact ingredients wouldn't have made any sense," Pinkie Pie replied. "This way, it was perfect!" she then smiled and nommed on her pudding.

"She's right." Cherry said.

"At least Twilight has something to show for her effort," Rarity sighed before looking to the farm mare. "I ordered you a fabulous farm hat, Applejack. Alas, it decided it belonged to somepony else."

Darla soon secretly used her Moon Power to make a new fashionable western hat appear beside Rarity so she could give it to Applejack.

"Pops said sometimes the hat chooses the pony when he gave me this," Applejack smiled when she took out her own hat. "Hopefully my gift inspired whoever's wearin' it to be the best farmer ever."

"Your dad gave you that hat?" Clark smiled.

"Yup," Applejack smiled and nodded. "That was the proudest day of my life."

Darla soon pushed the hat that she made with her Moon Power closer to Rarity so she would notice it.

Rarity soon looked over and soon picked up the hat. "Um, Applejack? This isn't exactly what I had in mind for you, but maybe you'd like this?"

"Wow! That's a mighty nice hat," Applejack smiled. "Maybe Ah can wear that if Ah go to the gala with Clark."

Clark blushed about going to the Grand Galloping Gala. Rarity smiled back looking at Darla with a smile. Darla smiled back before giving a wink to Rarity.

"How do you like your gifts?" Fluttershy and Mo asked Rainbow Dash and Atticus.

"Fluttershy, you're so thoughtful." Atticus smiled to the pegasus.

"Oh, thank you." Fluttershy smiled back.

"I look forward to reading this, Mo." Atticus smiled.

"I knew you'd love it." Mo smiled back as it was a Daring Do book.

"They're better than my gift," Rainbow Dash sighed. "Sorry about the winterzilla."

"Oh, he's a big sweetheart, and he ended up being really helpful." Fluttershy smiled before hearing the winterzilla coming into the room.

The others gave small smiles to that. The winterzilla soon came in and Fluttershy petted him.

"It was actually kind of nice to be the pony who saved the day for once." Fluttershy then said.

"Oh, really? You mean a giant beast that only Fluttershy could tame, making her the hero of Hearth's Warming Eve, was a great gift?" Discord replied before poofing up a medal for the pegasus. "Imagine that."

"You mean you tricked me into putting my friend in danger on purpose, so you-" Rainbow Dash started glaring at Discord before the draconequus stopped her where she was as he gestured her to look at how happy Fluttershy was.

Fluttershy looked very happy indeed. Patch smiled to that as he gave Cherry her present.

"Let's just say it was from both of us." Rainbow Dash smiled to Discord as they shook hands.

Patch gave a small chuckle to that.

"Ah guess Hearth's Warming Helper was kind of a disaster." Applejack frowned since this was all her idea.

"I wouldn't say that." Mo smiled.

"I have to say, Ponyville always seems to have way more exciting holidays than the Crystal Empire." Cadence commented as she fed Flurry Heart a spoonful of pudding.

"The boring old Crystal Empire, huh?" Hilda teased as she did the same with Ambrose.

"Wow, it's amazing, Patch." Cherry told the former Dalmatian.

"You're welcome," Patch smiled. "That's a special gemstone that can help you with your powers."

"What're you saying, I'm an amateur?" Cherry glanced at him.

Patch looked worried that he had offended Cherry with the gift, but soon relaxed as she soon smirked to show that she was just messing with him when she said that.

"So, what did you get Patch?" Mo asked Cherry.

Cherry's eyes widened, and she soon gave Patch a present from the reindeer, but said nothing about it.

"Thank you, Cherry." Patch smiled before opening up the present to see what it was.

Cherry hoped that Patch liked his present. Patch opened it before gasping as he took out what looked like a special looking collar.

"A collar?" Atticus replied.

"Atticus, this isn't just an ordinary collar!" Patch beamed. "This collar means I can visit the Road Rovers again for many more adventures!"

"Clever reindeer." Cherry smirked.

Patch soon hugged Cherry and licked her face out of thanks.

"Gross! Doggy germs!" Cherry cried out between laughs.

Atticus soon handed Mo the present he made for her.

"Ooh... Atticus... These are lovely..." Mo said.

"I know you're not big on dressing up fancy, but I thought you'd like to have your own jewelry for whenever I take you somewhere nice other than having to borrow from Elizabeth all the time." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Mo smiled back as she rewarded him with a kiss.

Atticus smiled and blushed with a chuckle. "Best Hearth's Warming ever."

"...It's our only Hearth's Warming ever." Cherry told him.

"Spike, you haven't given Rarity your gift for her yet." Jake told the young dragon.

"You sure about this?" Spike asked.

"Trust me, I'll be right here too." Jake smiled like a true big brother.

"Thanks." Spike smiled back.

* * *

"What is it, Spike?" Rarity soon asked.

"There's one gift left, but I messed up, too," Spike sighed. "Your present's only kind of finished, Rarity, but I guess it's better than nothing."

Rarity looked to him as he soon took the guitar from the winterzilla.

"I wanted to get you, Something oh, so rare, A gift to show I care~" Spike soon sang while playing the guitar for the fashionista. "But nothing can compare, To you, that's easy to see, But I got stressed and overthought, Until the day was shot, And it was all for naught, But now it's clear to me, I'm not gifted at gifting, It's really pretty sad, I tried to show I care, But it turned out bad, I'm not gifted at gifting, So all that's left to say, Is that I really hope my gifting, Didn't ruin your holiday~"

Rarity felt touched as she heard the song. Jake smiled as he was sure that would work. Applejack and Clark soon smiled to each other as that reminded them of their first meeting.

"Oh, Spike. A song is a lovely present." Rarity smiled.

"I wanted to get you the best gift ever," Spike replied. "I just couldn't figure out what it was."

Rarity soon rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Way to go, little buddy." Jake smiled at Spike.

"Thanks, Jake," Spike replied. "You ever sing to Rose?"

"Eh, I've tried many times," Jake said. "I'm more of a rapper though than a singer. You want a singer, especially with sing-along songs, call my dad. I still remember when he sang John Jacob JinglehemierSchmidt when Trixie and Spud came with us on a camping trip when we had to stop The Jersey Devil."

"Yikes." Spike said.

Jake smiled bashfully. "Uh, sorry, dude."

"It's okay." Spike said.

"Ooh, ooh! The Gift Givers told me and Cherry that that!" Pinkie Pie piped up before pausing to think. "Oh, what was it?"

"Um... That the best gift is more precious than gold, but it cannot be sold?" Cherry replied.

"Yes!" Pinkie Pie then smile before she then continued. "When it breaks, it's not ended, for quickly it's mended. It can never be bought yet is easily sought."

"Oh, we already know the answer to that." Atticus smiled.

"You do?" Pinkie Pie asked as Twilight soon giggled.

"Yep, it's friendship." Atticus nodded.

This made all of them smile to each other.

"The most magical gift, That I can recall, It could've been big or small, Or even nothing at all~" Twilight began to sing.

"It doesn't matter, you see, If it's from my friends on whom I depend, No matter what you spend, It will be perfect to me~" Atticus soon sang with her.

Jake seemed to like the singing even if it didn't have rapping. Spike played his guitar to go with the song.

"The true gift of gifting, Is what it means inside, We can show we care, Spreading love far and wide~," Atticus and Twilight sang together before Drell nudged Hilda with a smirk and gestured to Jake as he enjoyed the song. "The true gift of gifting, Is totally free, And you're the best there is at givin' it, With the friendship that you give to me~"

'I guess this place isn't so bad.' Jake thought to himself.

"We've all been friends forever, And look how far we've come (how far we've come)~" Everyone soon sang together. "The holiday brings us close, And now it's time for fun (it's now begun)~"

* * *

We are soon shown Princess Luna outside before Princess Celestia placed a blanket on her so she wouldn't be cold. Jake looked over to see the two Alicorn sisters. Discord was soon given his very own present as he was their guest. And where Fluttershy soon hugged him and where he soon hugged her back.

Starlight and Trixie smiled to each other as they shared a cup of hot chocolate together. Apple Bloom was picking rocks with Maud Pie and the other Pie sisters, including Maud's new boyfriend, Mudbriar. Pistachio was soon seen with his parents opening his presents and where his present was a hat that had acorns hanging on it. Yona smiled as she had a lot of fun smashing stuff with her fellow yaks as that what the holiday was all about for them.

Flim and Flam glared to each other as they had a bunch of dolls with them as they took a train as they had to go without money since they were conponies. Everyone in Ponyville were seen going home. Mayor Mare waved to them as they soon walked off. Diamond Tiara frowned to Spoiled Rich, but she seemed to smile as a pony nurse from the hospital was coming over to her and her father who was known as Nurse Sweetheart. The Changelings were celebrating Hearth's Warming the way they always did.

"The true gift of gifting, Is what it means inside, We can show we care, Spreading love far and wide~" Everyone sang together as the Hearth's Warming dolls were put over the fireplace. "The true gift of gifting, Is totally free, And you're the best there is at givin' it, With the friendship that you give to me~"

"Hmm... Ponies really value friendship, huh?" Jake commented.

"That's just how Equestria is." Drell replied.

"And where it can become quite the adventure." Hilda added.

"Hmm... I guess..." Jake replied. "Just not sure about hanging around colorful and singing ponies all day."

"Then what about a young dragon?" Drell asked.

"Well, yeah, dragons are pretty cool," Jake shrugged. "I've been one a while myself with Gramps training me while my school's Home Ec teacher teaches Haley... I think she does it better than my grandpa though, he's always rough on me."

"Well, he's just showing that being the American Dragon isn't easy." Drell said.

"You sound just like him." Jake muttered slightly about his maternal grandfather.

"And if you ever need a break, you can come here." Hilda said.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Jake replied though hid a smirk as he looked forward to maybe hanging out with Spike again.

"And you can hang out with Spike whenever you want." Drell smirked.

"Oh, uh, I might..." Jake smiled innocently. "Just to check on him."

"Mm-hmm~" Drell and Hilda smirked.

"Also because he's like a little brother to you, right?" Drell smirked at the American Dragon.

"Uh... Sure...?" Jake replied, a bit bashfully. "I mean, how bad can it be?" He soon saw Drell having a successful smirk, and where he had a feeling he knew why the warlock was smirking.

Drell coughed in his hoof, rubbing it against his chest with a smirk.

"All right, all right, you were right..." Jake sighed in defeat. "Equestria's not that bad once I came here and got used to it."

"See?" Drell smirked.

"That's all you wanted to hear, right?" Jake muttered.

"Yep!" Drell replied.

"Ugh..." Jake groaned. "Can I go home now?"

"Well... All right, I guess you can." Drell said to him.

* * *

"I can't wait to get back home." Mo said.

"I hate to see you all go, but you really should go back to your own families since it's the holidays." Twilight replied.

"Don't worry, Twilight," Atticus smiled, putting a hoof around her. "Someday we'll celebrate Hearth's Warming altogether as our own family. Just like the Young Six who're going home for their own festivities."

"That's right." Mo nodded.

"Thank you so much for coming," Twilight smiled. "It's always so good to see you guys come to visit."

"We feel the same way when we visit." Patch smiled back.

Everyone smiled to each other before sharing a group hug.

"Are you coming too?" Cherry asked Drell.

"Nah, you guys go ahead," Drell replied. "We haven't celebrated Hearth's Warming in Equestria in a long time. Take a break, have a nice vacation, we'll see you next year."

"Alright." Atticus said.

They all waved and soon went to go through the portal to go back home until next time. They were all soon back at their homes.


	10. Chapter 10

Casper was playing in the snow with Super Power Man.

"Hey, guys, how was Foster's?" Atticus smiled.

"Looks great for the Christmas season." Casper smiled back to his big brother.

"Great." Atticus smiled back.

"Other than Eduardo trying to kiss us because he put mistletoe on his horn." Super Power Man commented.

"You jealous that it wasn't Frankie?" Atticus smirked to his imaginary friend.

"Oh, ha, ha." Super Power Man rolled his eyes playfully.

The others chuckled. Casper then threw a snowball before Atticus threw one back and they began to have fun together.

* * *

Mo soon came home and smiled to the dogs as they rested by the warm fireplace and she even saw that Junior was there with them.

"Momo's home!" Junior beamed.

"Hey, JJ, you being good for Santa?" Mo smiled as she knelt down beside him.

"Yeah!" Junior smiled back. "We're gonna make cookies for him too!"

"Aw!" Mo smiled back.

They soon sat down by the dogs and decided to watch some Christmas cartoons.

* * *

Cherry put her hands in her pockets and watched as her parents put up the tree.

"Cherry, wanna help me decorate the tree?" Michelle smiled.

"...Sure, Mom." Cherry gave a small smirk.

Cherry soon went over to the Christmas tree and began to help her mother decorate it. Michelle smiled as she loved this time together.

* * *

It seemed like everybody was having a very good holiday so far, and Jake was soon coming back home after leaving Equestria for the first time, and he seemed to make it back home at a good time.

"Hi, Jake, wanna help me and Mom make cookies for Santa?" Haley grinned cheerfully.

"Sure, Haley." Jake replied to his little sister. He soon joined his sister and mother to make the cookies.

"Well, Jake, you seem to be in a better mood now," Susan smiled. "Did you have a nice walk?"

"Yeah, Mom, it was magical." Jake replied.

"That's nice." Susan smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Jake smiled back to his mother.

Everyone seen celebrating the holidays their own way.

"And so it worked out, and a lesson was learned, there's no need to obsess; Gift-giving is simple as long as you recall: Friendship is the best gift of all." A voice narrated as this story drew to a close.

The End


End file.
